Grand Theft Auto 6
by seeker24
Summary: 2 years after the event of GTA V,Leonard make an heist to rob the National Depot of England but failed with one of his friend died during the shootout. 10 years later,Leo and Freeze live at San Andreas to keep on with their lives but get back into the crime world once more. (I don't own the GTA Games,all belong to Rockstar)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing GTAs ,I presume Michael is 45 like Trevor and Franklin is 26,If I am damned wrong,please correct my take 12 years after GTA ,Franklin is 28,Michael and Trevor is 57.**

* * *

A young man walk along at Vespucchi Beach,he settle in abench thinking about something.

 _"It really has been 10 years after that heist,eh?"_ The young man though

 **Flash back(10 years ago and after 2 years events of GTA V)**

 _"OK!Everyone enter the room and no one hurt or you want the otherwise!"A plump man shouting at the hostage,he wearing a black mask with black clothing same as the other two of his friends._

 _"OK L,I give you the signal and you explode the we take as much money we can"Another man with taller appearance_

 _"OK F,I'm ready when you are"A man with almost same height as the one who gave instruction_

 _"Everything set up...Now,FIRE IN THE HOLE!"F said and L quickly type a number on his phone making the bomb explode and the safe wide trio enter the safe and take a half of million dollars from the England Bank safe_

 _"Woohoh!We'll be rich"L said_

 _"This is ,you go first,who know what waiting for us"F said to the plum figure who know as Sam_

 _"OK,let move guys!"Sam said,the trio use the back doors and find police surround the England Bank_

 _"This is what happen when you want to rob the National bank fool,even SWAT and FBI here"F said_

 _"Arrgh!Shut your mouth,TIME!TO KILL THE FUCKING POLICE!"L said and shooting the polices,the trio fight their way out to the getway vechles_

 _"Drive,S DRIVE!"F said as the police keep persuing the trio Landstalker_

 _"Go to the fucking chopper!Fast!"L said and the trio open there mask,L has a brown hair with black eyes and has a little scar on his face,F has black short hair with brown eyes and skin while Sam has a short blond hair clear skin,with a little thick eyelash._

 _"We almost arr-"Suddenly a police cruiser hit their car and they go out of control and hit a tree_

 _"OH SHIT MOTHERFUCKER!"L said and their lucky that the police cruiser is gone_

 _"The car broke down guys"Sam said_

 _"What!?Oh man now we go on walk"L said_

 _"Don't worry L,We are at the beach so be must ne-"F said and suddenly,Sam is hit by a the police_

 _"Oh shit!Sam!"F said_

 _"The fucking police is here,damn!"L said_

 _"You guys...go,I'm finish"Sam said as he coughing blood and suddenly another shot hit F_

 _"Oh damn,I hit...L"F said as he is hit on the left lg_

 _"Don't worry guys,I hold off the police!"L said as he start killing and cursing the police but there are more so L had to leave Sam and lift F but Sam being left out_

 _"Sorry Sammy"L said and run with F on his back as fast as his can to the fog..._

 **Flash back ended(Present time)**

"Greatly,me and F run to the chopper fly to San Andreas but our cover is blown so I work at an Ammunation"L said

"Hey,Leo!"A brown skin man,much taller than L

"Oh hey,Freeze"Leo said

"We gotta some work to do!"Freeze said

* * *

 **So you like this shit,this is just as the same as proluge,so wait for the next chapter!I'm out!**


	2. Freeze and Leonard

**Hey guys,thanks reviewing my story and I have confirm Franklin is 25 during Events of GTA V so he is 37,Enjoy the story!I just owned my OC and this story line**

* * *

"We got some work to do!"Freeze said to Leonard

"What the work?"Leo ask

"It to get some stock for the shop from the port's warehouse"Freeze said

"OK man,Let go"Leo said and the duo got into a Freeze's Buffalo and drive to Port of Los Santos,finally after 1 hours from Vespucchi Beach they reach Elysion Island

"Okay man,here we are"Leo said

"You talk to the guard,Leo that was a long journey"Freeze said as he stretch himself

"What are you two guys doing here?"A guard ask

"We came under orders from Debito Vain to take a stocks of weapon to his Ammunation at Davis"Leo said

"Oh yes,the new opened Ammunation and the owner Mister Debito has order some stock of to warehouse number 30 and you find it"The guard said and left them opening the gate,they drive to warehouse number 30 and open it

"Open the back Freeze,I take the weapons and keep the engine running"Leo said and he take the stocks,it sure was heavy and after a few minute they done

"Phew!Finally,let go Freeze"Leo said and both of them drive out from Port of Los Santos out from Elysion Island until they arrive in Davis.

"The Families and Ballas is struggle to get this hood"Freeze said

"As long I'm not involve in some gangbangers,my life is perfect"Leo said

"You the one who talk"Freeze laugh

"Shut it Freeze"Leo said and there arrive at Debito's Ammunation

"Ah,great you guys here"Debito said,Debito is a fat old guy with a bald head,brown eyes and a moustache,he a Mexico guys wearing black jacket and green pants

"Thank you for your work here you pay for the day"Debito said holding money in his hand

"Thanks Debito,C'mon Leo,let go back to Gro-"Leo shut his mouth when he see some Ballas pass by

"Man!What that for?"Freeze ask

"If the pass by Ballas hear us from Grove street we dead meat,even we do not involve in this gangbangers they will not believe us"Leo said

"Yeah you right,greatly we not involve is some shit right?"Freeze said and Leo sigh at his idiotic friend

"Just let go back to the Street man,get your ass to the car"Leo said,Leo and Freeze than drive back to Grove Street and stop and the cul-de-sac

"I cannot believe The Families take back GS and establish GSF,Grove Street Families"Freeze said

"Yeah,just let go back to the house"When they want to enter their house,they heard an Riffle being shot and see a Families gang member down

"Gang Wars!"Another Families member said

"Shit,Freeze get into-"Leo surprise to find that Freeze has gone

"He better not doing the shit again"Leo go in search for ,Freeze is...having fun

"Take that motherfucker Ballas!"Shooting his Tec-9,He kill any Ballas in sight while wearing the GSF mask.

"What the hell you doing!"Leo shout and head Freeze in the head with a pistol

"HEY!What your doing mother fucker!?"Freeze ask seeing Leo wearing the same GSF mask

"What your doing man!?If we been caught by that Ballas we dead meat,let go back to house and FORGET THIS SHIT!"Leo said angrily

"This is why Sam died,Because you too reckless to go on foot saying we around that fucking chopper but what do we get?WE GET HALF OF THE MONEY AND OUR COVER IS BLOWN!ALL BECAUSE OF YOU SO CALL PLAN TO ROB THE NATIONAL ENGLAND BANK,YOU AN ASSHOLE!YOU RUIN MY LIFE"Freeze said and being knock by Leo who is really mad with his idiot bought his friend to their house and put him on the couch while he on the bed

"That asshole know nothing"Leo said and fall asleep

* * *

 **Do you like this shit?Hoping for support,next time we gonna introduce the Vagos gang with a character that will help the !Spoiler!I'm out!**


	3. Gun,Vagos and troubles

**Hey guys,love the previous chapter?Because this chapter is an folks!**

* * *

Leonard wake from his sleep and started to head to the finishing his bath ans go out with just a towel,he see his idiotic friend who is a The Families member of the Groove Street Families and almost kill his live in a gang war and said he is an asshole sleeping still in the couch.

"Hey F,wake up it morning"Leo said

"Urrggh,what?"Freeze said as he trying to wake up

"I said it MORNING!"Leo said with a high voice making Freeze fall of the couch

"Oh shit,what the fuck..."Freeze said as he getting up and seem to have a headache

"Hey,are you okay?"Leo said in a concerning tone

"Not okay man?I think I had a headache because you knock out me yesterday"Freeze said

"Oh yes,sorry for yesterday a L"Freeze said in a sad tone

"No worries man,anyway I getting my cloth and to work,you stay home.I had some headache pills at the kitchen,take it if you want,maybe it could help you"Leo said getting into his room and dressed up while Freeze is laying on the couch watching the news on the television.

"You sure about this dude?,It ain't so bad"Freeze said

"Don't worry man,just rest and I go to work kay,see ya later"Leo said and open the door and go to his motorcycle since the Buffalo is left at Debito Ammunation.

"What a fresh morning"Leo said as he pass some vechele n the way with some traffic problem

"Ah,finally"Leo said as he arrive in Davis and park his motorcycle on the sideways and greet by Debito

"Ah,hello Leo,where Freeze?"Debito ask

"He sick and at home,so Debito gotta some work?"Leo said

"You really a guy who like work,well,Let see-"Debito said and suddenly a Savanna stop in front of the shop revealing some Vagos gang member

"Hello,Debito"One of the member said

"Alberto!?What you muchacos **[Note:I not known so much about Mexiacan language,so sorry]** doing here?"Debito ask

"Why?we cannot visit your shop?"the guy who called Alberto asked while grinning

"Of course!Vagos not allowed here!"Debito said

"Oh yeah"Alberto pointing a gun at Debito but Leo pointing his gun at Alberto

"No messing with my boss or else"Leo said

"Tough man huh,Timmy!"A half American-Mexican then shoot a stun gun at Leo and knocked him out

"Leo!"Debito said

"Now give all the fucking weapon and money!"Alberto scene change to Freeze who is riding a taxi to Davis

"Hmm,I wonder if he surprise at all"Freeze said and see some Vagos loaded there Savanna with weapon and put a bag of money into the back of the car

"Oh shit look serious!"Freeze get out from the taxi and quickly running into the Vagos but they ran away while Debito is try stopping them but failed to do so

"Debito,what the fuck happen!?"Freeze ask

"Oh god!Freeze!catch that Vagos,all weapons and moneys being stolen!"Debito said

"What the fuck!"Freeze said and running to Leo's bike,riding as fast as he can

"Motherfucker Vagos!"Freeze said mad and shoot one of the Vagos's car tyres

"Hey,Timmy,shot the dickhead"Alberto toss Timmy a Shot gun and shoot Freeze but due to Freeze is a skilled driver he easily avoided it and shot Timmy on the head causing him fall and killed

"Oh shit,Timmy dead!Alberto fast up!"One of the Vagos said

"Oh shut up!Guys throw this guy out the car!Like that it will bring this fucking car more faster!"Alberto said andthe two remaining friend throw out the Vagis member out to the street while they heading to Vespucchi beach

"You gonna paid,Asshole!"He said but Freeze ignore him and keep chasing the Vagos

"Oh shit!The tires!"Alberto lose control upon another back tires being shot and it when out of control in the beach walkways and hit a bench

"OH MOTHERFUCKER!"Alberto said madly but Freeze arrive pointing a gun at Alberto head after killing the other two

"I think you have something from my boss shop"Freeze said

"Okay,I think we could solve this...Arrgh!Run!"Alberto afraid of Freeze run

"Hey wait!Shit he gotta away!"Freeze said and start chasing after Alberto but being stop by Leo who just arrive

"Stop it Freeze!We just need the weapons and money"Leo said

"Leo?Where the hell are you when this happen!?"Freeze ask

"I being knocked out by one of the Vagos,I wake up and try to catch up with you"Leo said

"Hey!Where-"A Vagos who being toss from the car ask the duo but Freeze pointing a gun instead

"Who the fuck are you!"Freeze said

"Please stop!I quit from Vagos since they threaten me like that for a few years"The Vagos said

"We could trust you?"Leo said

"Yes!Please!I need a work now!"He said as he hold Leo leg and Debito come over

"Of course you could,so what your name,boy!"Debito said happily

"Oh thank you!Anyway my name is Alex Deilan"Alex introuduce he join Vagos he do not look like a Mexican,he an African with darker skins,A hair that is cut separately,wearing a black sunglasses and Vagos outfit

"You do not look like Mexican after all,you look like an African"Freeze said

"I am African and-"Before he could continue,Freeze past out

"WOA!What the fuck,your okay man!?"Leo ask worrying about his friend

"I'm just a little tired after the chase...that all"Freeze said tiredly

"Debito,could you do it by your self?I'm going to send this guy back to house and meet you at the shop"Leo said

"Actually,I think closing the shop today after this shit,See ya tomorrow Leo!Alex help me loaded the Buffalo with this bad boys!"Debito said

"Yes sir!"Alex started to carrying the box

"Okay,C'mon man ride the bike slowly and hold my back and here we go"Freeze use all his energy and hold Leo's back,Driving steadly to the Groove Street,they arrive enter the house immediately with Freeze on his back and lay him on his bad

"Thanks man"Freeze said

"You should get better tomorrow,I'm doing some groceries and buy you a medicine since you had a fever"Leo said as it his turn this week and wanna his friend to get better fast

"Take care man"Freeze said and Leo ride his bike to a his done,he go to a pharmacy to buy a medicine to help cure Freeze then,he recieve a call from an uknown numbers

"Hello?Who this?"Leo said

"Oh hello!Great Debito give this number to me"Leo regonize the voice

"What you want,Alex?"Leo asking a cold tone

"Well,I'm moving out from Vagos hood and wanna stay at Vespucchi beach I need your help tomorrow,please try to not get any attention"Alex said

"Okay man,see ya tomorrow and don't worry"Leo said

"Okay then,See ya tomorrow"Alex hanged up

"Better return to the house"Leo said as he riding his bike to the house after buying the medicine.

* * *

 **LOVE IT!?Well,The next chapter is gonna be interesting cuz Frankiln showing up!OOPS,Spoilers!Anyway guys,I'm out. *Flying a Buzzard***


	4. Moving out pronto?

**Hello guys,I hope you review my story and as we know,Franklin we'll show up in this chapter!Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun rise signaling it morning in LS,Leonard awake from his sleeps and go straight to the shower,go into his room,change cloth and ready for the day

"Hey dude,what your cooking?"Leo ask Freeze as he never see Freeze cooking

"Just cooking bacon and egg,I just know to cook these and it better than the instant food you always bought"Freeze said while smoking

"So,what will do today?"Freeze ask and he throw the ciggarette **(Can't remember how to spell it)**

"Well,Debito said he want to stay low first so I gonna help Alex move out from Vespucchi beach to Davis"Leo said

"Alex?Oh!That Vagos that stop being the gangster?I wanna go to"Freeze said

"He said not to attract attention and looking at what you could do,Bad idea dude"Leo joke

"Oh c'mon man!"Freeze said

"OK,OK, go!"Leo said,they get onto their Bager and starting to go to Vagos hood,Vespucchi ,When they arrive,they see Alex with a Phantom and Alex is lifting some boxes

"Hey pronto!Good you came."Alex said

"No problem,C'mon let lift this box"The trio start to lift the boxes and some funiture,they done in a while but suddenly heard a gunshot

"What the fuck!?"The gunshot almost hit Freeze

"Hey F,You okay!?"Leo ask his friend and saw some Vagos coming at them

"Don't worry!Enter the Phantom and I take the Bagger but first,I hold this motherfucker"Freeze said

"It time for Revenge!Muchachoes!"Alberto said

"Go!GO!"Freeze said,Leo and Alex get into the Phantom and drive quickly

"Hope this trailer ain't heavy!"Leo said

"To where Alex?"Leo said

"To 3671 Whispymound Dribe,Vinewood Hill!Someone over there may help me"Alex said and Leo drive quickly to the Vinewood ,Freeze is holding the Vagos

"Oh fuck!I almost ran out of ammo!"Freeze said and quickly get onto the Bagger and drive from Vespucchi beach

"Hope that far enough"He eventually arrive arrive at Portola Drive and stop at the sideway and starting to dialing Leo's number

"Hey L,I get out from the Vagos,where are you man?"Freeze said

"Go to 3671 Whispymound Drive!Vinewood hill"Leo said

"Okay,got ,where Wispymound Drive again?darn it"Leo hung up already and Freeze started riding his Bagger but almost hit a man

"Hey watch where you driving!"The man said

"S-sorry man,I'm in a hurry to Whispymound Drive but did you know it where?I don't know where it is"Freeze ask

"Whispymound Drive?My friend live there,c'mon I show you"That man said

"Anyway what your name?"The man ask

"Freeze Colson,you?"Freeze ask

"Micheal,Michael De Santa"Micheal said

"C'mon,let go with my car,you could leave you bike at my don't worry,it will be okay"Michael said and both of them arrive at De Santa residence and the electric gate open,they take Michael's Taligater

"Cool mansion man and car"Freeze said

"Thanks for the compliment"Michael replied,they Michael drive them to Whipspymound Drive,the scene change to Leo who is in the house

"Thank Franklin for letting me living"Alex said

"Don't sweat it bro"Franklin said and see a car stop in front of his house

"Hey that look like my friend car"Franklin said

"Hey F,I bought someone here"Michael said and Freeze go out the car

"Hey Freeze,let me guest,you don't know how to come here"Leo said as he smirk

"Wipe that fucking smirk man!But anyway,this one good house"Freeze said looking at the house

"Well,it until I find a house"Alex said

"Wait,who this F?"Michael ask Franklin

"He from the Vagos gang but get out the gang,I saw the chase and saw ,I tried to talk to him to move to my house"Franklin explain,suddenly two car with some Vagos in it came to the house

"Oh shit!Here we go again"Freeze said

"Ready to die,Motherfucker!"One of the member said

"Shit!Everybody ready your pistols!"Franklin said and toss a Combat Shotgun to Michael and a Berreta MM9 in his hand while Alex with 9mm and both Freeze and Leo is holding a Marksmen Shotgun

"Take that motherfucker!"Freeze said shooting some of the Vagos

"Don't let them enter my house!I don't wanna clean the bodies!"Franklin said

"Like the old time huh,F?"Michael an hour of killing Vagos they retreat and will come back again for revenge

"Phew,that was tired"Freeze said

"Well,I think I head back to Michael house since I left the Badger there"Freeze said

"Okay then,see ya Alex,Franklin"Leo said to Alex and Franklin

"Yeah,see ya guys"Franklin said to the trio go into Michael's Taligater and start to go De Santa residence

"So you know that Franklin guy?"Leo ask

"He like a so that I never had but I already had a son who as a technician and a daughter who interesting in acting"Michael explain to both of them

"You had wonderful kids"Leo said and Michael just nod

"Actually,there another one of my friend but he at Blaine County with his buisness"Micheal explain to them again

"Woah,he sound like a buisness guy"Freeze said

"Well,maybe you surprise when you meet him one day"Michael said with a bit chuckle who Freeze look to Michael confusely

"We arrive"Micheal said

"Thanks for the drive"Leo said,both of them go to the Badger and start riding out the house and return to Grove Street

"That a long day"Leo said

"It 2 p.m. already,how bout we head to Burgershot and buy some lunch?"Freeze ask

"That sound great,let take the car"Leo said and both of them head to the garage,a modified green Bucaneers is seen in the of them enter the car with Leo driving,they eventually arrive at Burgershot **(Note:The Burgershot in the mission "Did Somebody say Yoga?")**

"Let take the lunch set and bring it back home"Freeze said and Leo nod,they enter the restaurant and go out with two box of lunch set

"This smell good"Leo said,they enter the car and Leo hear his phone calling

"Oh,it from Debito"Leo answer it

"Hey Deb,what up?"Leo ask

"I gotta some work for you tomorrow,we going to steal some guns from the Vagos"Debito said

"What!?we going to steal some weapons from the fucking Vagos?"Leo said surprise with Freeze also surprise at what Leo said

"It look like they made a deal with Varrious Loz Azectas at Blaine County so we gonna crash the deal and we steal some shit from their deal"Debito explain

"So,they gonna trade weapons to?good ways to stock some weapons for the Families"Leo said

"Anyway,ready to pack some stuff tomorrow cuz we don't know how long we be there,see ya tomrrow boys"Debito said and hung up

"So,what he said again?"Freeze ask and Leo explain everything

"So maybe we get to meet Micheal's friend?the buisness guy?"Freeze asked

"Maybe,let just head home and eat the lunch than we pack some our things this evening"Leo said

"Sound like a plan"Freeze said and Leo drive back to Grove Street

* * *

 **Like this chapter?Franklin and Micheal has been introuduce,who knows,maybe Trevor ya guys and sorry for not updating a while**


	5. Time to crash the deal!

**Hey guys!This is the fifth chapter of GTA 6!Maybe I will start to update once a week,we see about that later anyway,going with the story**

* * *

It 5:30 a.m. at LS and a certain guy is at Vanilla Unicorn...

"Gahg!"The man said being kick out from Vanilla Unicorn

"Get out here!we don't serve a rude customers here"One of the strippers said

"What!?I...I just punch the guy who keep te...telling me to went home because he say this place is close,he fucking annoying"The men said who seem drunk

"You just punch me!Ron Jawoski,the manager and vice president of TP Indrusties,Now we close this place at 5:00 please go to your home,sir!"Ron said and close the man get up and start to walk without a destination around the street

* * *

 **7:00 am,Grove Street**

The alarm go on since 30 minutes ago and the protaganist of this story still sleep in his bed...

"Ugh"He moaned

"Wake up now!Motherfucker"The narrator[me] said

"Ah!Shut up motherfucker!"Leo said and Freeze enter the room and off the alarm clock

"Hey L,who the fuck you talking too"Freeze ask and Leo seem still sleepy

"Huh,what?I could not remember,I swear I heard the voice"Leo said

"Just get a shower and go downstairs"Freeze said

"Oh well"Leo 5 minutes of shower,Leo get his white shirt and black jacket,with his brown pants and black then goes down stair and see Freeze in his usual outfit but with less green

"Everything pack up?"Leo said

"Just your stuff,get them in the car while I call Debito that we ready"Freeze replied and start calling Debito's number

"Hey Deb,all ready now"Freeze said

"Okay,meet me at the Blaine County Motel but not the abandon one,we meet there okay?see ya there kid"Debito said and hung up

"Hey,Leo everything ready?"Freeze said

"I pack everything up and finish me breakfast,so let go!"He said and both of them enter the Bucanner,Freeze start the engine and start driving to Blaine County

"This will take long,got any story?"Freeze ask

"No"Leo replied,they just get out Grove Street and Freeze already start feeling bored.

* * *

 **After 4 hours of driving...**

"Shit,are we there yet?"Freeze ask while driving and it the fifth time he ask about it,Leo is now really...annoy,that four hours really being the most fucking hour he been

"If you ask that again,I will throw you out the car!Now watch the road!the motel should be around here"He replied

"Hey there it is"Freeze said and Leo see Debito at a motel waving his hand,Freeze park his car at the lot and both of them get out the car

"Oh for fucksake,how long you guys take time to come here"Debito said

"So this is the motel?"Leo ask

"Yeah and here your keys,you to sharing a room while I share it with Alex"Debito hand Leo the room keys while and see Alex just back from a gas station

"Hey homies,I get us some food from the gas station,let eat"Alex said

"Well let get to our room"Debito said,all of them go to their room

"This room okay I think"Leo said

"Let eat L,I hungry from the drive"Freeze said

"Yeah"Leo said

* * *

 **1 pm at Blaine County...**

"Oh shit...ugh"The man who just get kick out from Vanilla Unicorn is now knock out at the roadside

"Ugh...where am I?"The man ask himself

"It 1pm,shit I hungry"The man said,the man seem aged 30 years,wearing a grey jacket with white shirt underneath with black hair is brown colour and had a black eyes with a scar on his neck

"Now how about...hmm...that one"The man said as he pointing at a bike that just pass by

"Hey man!"The man call out to the other guy

"Huh what it is mis-"The man punch the guy who is riding and steal his bike

"Oh,what the fuck!My Hexer!"The guy said

"You just jacked by this guy!Jack Robinson!"The man said and drive of but he do not see that police car just behind him

"Oh shit!The police on it!"The siren go on

 **Meanwhile...**

"The food here is not bad"Freeze said

"Yeah"Leo replied,they just eaten the food that Alex bought and it not so bad

"Hey guys"Alex said entering the room

"Oh hey Alex"Leo greet

"Debito said the deal is gonna started at about 3 hours so why don't you guys go around and find some information on where the deal?we be searching at Sandy Shores"Alex said

"That sound cool,let go Leo"Freeze both got out the motel and take their car for a drive around

"Hey look,a chase happen"Freeze said,A guy with a Hexer is driving fast on the road while it chased by a Ranger SUV

"That must be a ,keep your eyes on the fucking road"Leo said

"Okay dud-"Freeze said but suddenly,the Hexer hit the car

"Oh shit!"Jack said as he fall on the top on the car

"What the fuck!"Leo said

"Keep driving!or I fucking shoot you!"Jack said holding a 9mm

"Oh shit,things fucked up!"Freeze said driving fast until the police lose their trail

"Ugh,that shit was tight"Jack said and suddenly Freeze hold a Berreta M9 at his head

"Now,you better who the fuck are you?"Freeze ask

"Hold the gun man,my name is Jack Robinson"Jack replied and Freeze put the gun down

"Okay then,now please go"Leo said

"Hey,don't be like ,what yours name?"Jack ask and Leo just sigh

"My name Leonard Hudson and this Freeze Colson"Leo said

"Okay,now did you have any work that maybe I can do?"Jack ask

"Now you think we gi-"Freeze was cut by Leo

"Maybe there are some,we gonna crash a drug and weapon deal about 1 hour from now"Leo said

"And it the deal between Vagos and Varrious Los Azectas?"Jack said surprising Leo

"how did you know that?"Freeze ask

"I know the deal between them,they gonna hold it at Mount Josiah"Jack said

"Great!Now we know where there holding the deal!"Freeze said

"Then a let go back to the motel and introduce this guy to them"Leo trio get into the Bucaneer and drive back to Sandy Shores motel

"Hey there arrive!"Alex said,the trio get out surprising both of them

"Who this L?"Alex said pointing at Jack

"Well,a long story"Freeze explain everything to them

"Oh,a new guy to join !Now it almost sunset and 30 minutes before the deal,Let go to Mount Josiah"Debito said

"Everything ready to crash the deal,let go and take some of their shits!"Leo got everything ready and go into the Rumpo van,Debito and Alex in the front,Leo,Freeze and Jack at the back.

"Let roll"Freeze said and Debito start the engine

The drive isn't that long,they finally at the top of the mountain and find a good hiding place,they park the van and Leo,Freeze,Jack and Alex **(This GTA has 4 protanganist)** go into some bushes while Debito keep the engine all wear black mask

"Sssshhhh,there here"Leo see some car of Vagos and Azectas,the Azectas leader,Vega show the Vagos the drug

"Ahhhh,this is a good drug"Alberto said while smelling it

"You gotta the weapon Amigo?"Vega

"Yes Amigo,here"Alberto said showing 6crates of many types of weapon

"Ah good"They start the deal and our four hero are ready to crash the deal

"Ready in"Leo start counting

"1,2,3 and go!"Four of them go out and shoot an Azectas member

"Surprise motherfucker!"Jack said

"HOLY FUCK!"Vega and Alberto said at the same time

"Jack,Freeze!Hold them up while we recover this weapon"Leo instruct

"Gotta it"Jack replied,Both of them shoot as many gang member as they can to buy Alex and Leo time to recover the crate

"Two down,four to go"Alex said

"Ugh,to many of fucking Vagos and Azectas"Leo said as some of them starting to come for them

"Almost done everyone!Hold on!"Alex said as the third crate has been a few minutes every crates had been recover and all of them enter Rumpo while Leo hold on their back

"You won't run without a scratch"Alberto said and shoot a bullet and hit Leo leg

"Ugh,Shit!my leg"Leo said and fall to the ground

"Leo!"Freeze said

"Just go!don't worry about me"Leo said as some gang members start to regroup and ready to attack them

"No!I won't let you die like Sam!"Jack heard their conversation and surprise on what they said

'They now Sammy?'Jack though,Freeze bought Leo the van in time and Debito speed up to the bottom of Mount Josiah

"You okay man?"Freeze ask

"I'm okay a bit hurt in the leg"Leo replied,All of them arrive at the motel

"Great work guys!"Debito said

"Well it night,you could stay in our room Jack"Leo said

"Thank you"Jack of them enter their room

"Ugh,thanks to Alex he get out the bullet and all good"Leo said

"I get a question for you two"Jack said

"Do you know about a guy named Sam Robinson?who died in an heist at England Depot bank?"Jack said and a silence between the three of them

"He is.."Leo said but he can't finish the word

"I ask you again,do you know San Robinson!"Jack said starting to get mad,Freeze now this gonna happen,Since Hack's family name Robinson,it ring a bell that just now he remember,Sam family name is Robinson Jack is Sam's brother

"I'm sorry man,he died because of us,tried to cover us from police and because me crash the car,I, are motherfuckers..."Freeze said

"So,you do know him and you guys is the crew he talking about,fuck it"Jack get up and write something on a paper

"Here,my you got any job,call me"Jack go out the room and out the motel

"Ugh,next time I guess my friend"Leon said

* * *

 **Do you guys like it?hope so because next time,Trevor shall appear!See ya next time.**


	6. Mr Robinson

**So guys,this maybe just like but it different,today we gonna watch(or read) what Jack doing after the deal,enjoy the story.I will starting to update every Sunday**

* * *

It night at Blaine County and Jack just high jack a motor again,another Hexer

"Oh shit,rain"Jack said as rain start to pour

"And here we are"Jack said arriving at the ex-place of the HQ of The Lost gang,Stab city

"Ah what a nice trailer to live on"Jack said putting the Hexer on a garage that he built himself,even though the place was blown up,Jack 'built' the place back and bought his trailer here

"Ah,running from Vice City isn't worst I think"Jack said looking at his phone,he know those two won't call him so quick after the a sudden sound was made by the phone,it was a call from his best friend that living in Vice City now

"Ah what the fuck he want now?"Jack said answering the call

" _Hey man what up?_ "The man voice seem cheerful and in his thirties

"What you want Josh?If it money than forget it"Jack replied in a cold tone

" _What wrong with you man?You sound ,could you come to Los Santos Airport tomorrow at 10 a.m. in the morning?I had some surprise for you,thanks!"_ The man,Josh hang up which Jack thinking what it be

"He better not thinking that or else I will..."Jack cut his word and see it 10:p.m.

"Oh well I guess of to bed"Jack said lying on his bed and fall asleep

* * *

 **9:00 a.m. Blaine County**

"Ugh"Jack groan as he wake up from his slumber

"Ugh...the time is 9:00 a. ,I need to bath that go on to LS,it will take a few minutes or hours or...days"Jack said

After a few minutes,he get his shower and wear a black biker jacket with white shirt underneath and black go to his Hexer and drive to the nearest gas station and bought some food to eat as breakfast and fill up the fuel of his continue his journey to LS and eventually arriving 35 minutes late,it was really a long journey for there,he really don't want to see him right now but he now in front of him as he park his Hexer and the guy run toward Jack

"Hey J!Long time no see man"The man said

"And this is one of the worst thing could happen to my life,Josh"Jack replied to his friend,a man with a feet taller than him.A black hair,tanned skin,red shirt,light brown short,a pair of sandle and a red glass with a hairstyle that is the same with Wade I guess

"Don't be like that bro and sorry for you to pick me up from Blaine County"Josh said

"Yeah right,where you staying anywhere?"Jack ask and Josh look a bit scared

"Well..that,actually I..."The conversation was finish when the gunshot is hear

"There he is!You think you could run motherfucker!"A mafia member said

"Who the fuck are there!?"Jack ask

"No time to explain,c'mon we need to run!"Josh of them ride the Hexer out the airport and into the highway

"Here a gun,shoot at them while I drive to a safer place!Then,fucking tell me what is happening while you at Vice!"Jack mafia member who wear all black is chase them with a car and Josh is not good at shooting but manage to shoot the tires making them slow a bit

"See ya Ginger motherfucker!"Josh said and Jack speed up to the nearest gas station to fuel up and eventually reach Textile City

"Why you bought me here?"Josh ask as Jack park his bike on the walkaway in front of a store

"Now,could you tell me who those assholes?"Jack ask

"Well they are,ummm..."Jack lose patient and punch his friend

"Now I ask you again,who are those assholes!"Jack said

"You don't have to punch me man,ugh ,this is what happen"Josh said start to explaining

* * *

 **Flashback,1 week before present day,11:00 p.m. Vice City**

 _"Where our money?"One of the mafia member ask_

 _"What money?"Josh replied scare a bit,there is in a warehouse near the dock_

 _"Don't try to play game with me boy or you want the otherwise"The mafia leader said and the member point a gun at him_

 _"Oh shit,uh..."Josh don't know what to do,so he secretly take something from his pocket_

 _"You want your money,than here it is!"Josh throw the tear gas and run in the commotion_

 _"*Cough*Ugh,get the mother!"The mafia leader said and all of them search the docks but found nothing_

 _"He escaped sir"One of the member said_

 _"JOSHHHHHHHHHHH!"The mafia leader shouted to the sky_

* * *

"You borrow money from the mafia family Ginger and you don't get to paid them off and they try to kill you,so that why you move to San Andreas but not know that there now you in San Andreas now"Jack said trying to put the peace of the story

"Aaaa,yes"Josh said and suddenly a guy with a shotgun almost shot them

"Oh shit,I think I will hold here then"Jack said getting a Marksmen Rifle from his back

"Die!Motherfucker!"Jack said shooting the Ginger gang

"Watch out!"One of the mafia member said but when Jack use his Marksmen Rifle,he will not miss anything,after a few minutes all the mafia are dead

"Phew,that was close"Josh said

"You better not living in a hotel,there could track you easily"Jack said and Josh just nod

"Well,could I stay with you,I will be staying here long or even live here"Jack sigh at his friend

"Anyway,how many did you borrow from that Ginger family?"Jack ask

"It uh,all the total are-"Josh collar was hold by Jack

"I ask,how many?"Jack ask again

"Aaaaaaaaaa,500 000 dollar"Jack release Josh to the ground

"Where the fuck we gonna get that money!"Jack said

* * *

 **Meanwhile,with Leo and Freeze at Debito's Ammunation**

"What you say Debito?"Leo ask back at Debito

"The landlord of this place has increase the payment at 500 000 dollar!"Debito said

"What the fucking price is that?"Freeze ask

"It say just for this month but where the fuck we getting the money?"Debito ask,suddenly Jack enter the store

"Jack!?how the fuck you found this place?"Alex ask

"I ask some people around here and here I am,could I ask you something?"Jack said

"What?"Leo said

"Well,my friend "Josh" Lavis here,is in debt with a Mafia family named Ginger,so,how could I get 500 000 dollar right now?"Jack ask and all four people replied in sync

"That what we been talking about!"All four of them replied

"So you all has money problem"All of them see three figures standing at the entrace

"Franklin and Michael!Who that?"Leo ask pointing a man we all know with his plain white T-shirt and brown pants.

"He is a sycopath,he is Trevor Philips!The president of TP Industries"Micheal replied

"Yeah!And I know how to get you a lot of money for you"Trevor said

"How?"All of them ask

"We do an heist!"Trevor said and everyone surprise on what Trevor said

* * *

 **Trevor got an appearance and maybe we see some heist thing finally,stay tune for the next chapter,we gonna meet our heist planer Lester Crest!I'm out!**


	7. Assasination again?

**Hello guys!The seventh chapter is here and we gonna meet our heist planner,Lester Crest!and did Lester still has someone to kill?Enjoy!NOTE:I don't know what Lest age so I just guess he is 32 and now is 44,also he is married(grin) his son is 12 years old.**

* * *

"Heist?"Everyone accept the trio

"Yup,it a great way to get money like us"Trevor said

"We won't do that shit"Both Freeze and Leo said

"Me too"Jack said

"C'mon you guys"Alex and Josephus said

"Yeah,you could make many money when you do it"Trevor add

"OK then,we see the plan first and if we like just do it like the old time,right Freezy"Leo give a grin to his best friend and he just smile a yes

"Well,I'm desperate and now this may interesting"Jack said

"Great!We go with Trevor and meet you guys at Amarillon Vista,El Burro could find the house because T red truck will be clear to see"Micheal said and the trio left

"Well then,Josh and me gonna ride my bike"Jack said as he and Josh go for the bike

"Let take our car Deb"Freeze said and Debito nod as replied

"El Burro heights eh"Leo start as he start the engine and drive to the mentioned place,they arrive the last and see the group waiting in front of the house

"You guys late"Jack said

"Just shut it,so this is the the fuck we doing here?"Freeze said and an old man come out,he has glasses and is walking with a limp

"OK Micheal,I don't know what your doing here in front of my hou-"Lester surprise to see the other guys

"Who are there?"Lester ask,it take a few minutes to explain it to Lester

"So,who this guy?"Leo ask

"This guy is a hacker,clever,genius heist planner,we made many heist with this guy and he is"Trevor is cut by Franklin

"Lester Crest!"Franklin said

"Okay,that just go !go made some tea!"Lester said to his wife

"Okay honey"Paige said as she go to the go the Lester place which is his laptop

"If you wanna make an heist,you need to do me a favour"Lester said

"Which one of you is named Alex Alfonso?"Lester ask and Alex come to Lester

"What you want?"Alex ask as Lester glance at him

"I need you to assasinate some one,Mister Snipe one Shot"Lester said to Alex

"So you know my old work before and during I affatilate with the Vagos"Alex said

"A great assasin that will get kill one for money with his own signature Sniper called Viper but today you gonna work with a normal Sniper,my friend"Lester said taking a sniper and throw it to Alex

"The target is David Tanner,he should be around in Vespuchhi Beach,hitting on start to harrased Paige 4 months ago and I won't ask one of the trio to kill another random guy that I hate again"Lester said

"So Lester always have someone that pissed his ass?"Freeze whisper to Franklin

"You could put it like that"Franklin replied

"Okay Alex,you could go to Vespucchi beach and find a good vantage point,I set up some of my cameras with Paige's help to track him down and you must recover the camera after kiling don't want any evidence left."Lester said

"Okay,so the vantage points is the Ferris Wheel at the pier but it has a limited amount of time as it spin so you need to shot him at the right time but it also let no one discover that you the killer but it far from the camera so you have to walk to get the camera and get out of the are immediately before the police ,is on top of a beach house near the camera,this let you to recover the camera much faster to get out of the area but it a place which maybe you get spot by someone and get chased by the way is fine because you kill that guy ass in the final"Lester explained

"That sounds like a plan,I choose Ferris wheel"Alex said

"Ah,a smart assasin we got here"Lester said

"Everyone,tea is ready!"Paige said as she hold a tray

"We gonna wait until you came back,make sure you kill that guy can take my Sanchez in the garage,also take my number"Lester said and Alex go to Lester's garage after taking Lester number and add it to his contacts

"You modified the house a bit eh,Lest"Micheal ask and Lester start explaining it Paige's idea

 **I will be making two part for this,one is the Stealthy Vantage point and the second is Bolt Vantage time I will ask you before I post the story if the chapter involve on making choice,extra works for me for this chapter**

* * *

 **Stealthy Vantage point**

Alex went to Lester's garage and take his bike,he thinking why a man that can't walk need a bike rather than a car,he guess he ignore it when he saw another car next to ride the bike to Vespucchi beach and go the the Ferris wheel.

"Better call Lester"Alex call Lester telling him he at the Ferris wheel and asking is the target in rage

"He is there,hitting on girls better take Ferris fast and keep me on contact"Lester said and Alex enter the Ferris wheel after buying the tickets,he take a bag that he hide his sniper and start aiming at the beach while activate a loudspeaker at his phone

"Okay Lest,I saw him"Alex said

"Okay,ready to shoot when your has the you miss,I don't know how to say it to you former assasin

"Got it all clear"Alex wait until the Ferris wheel on the the Ferris wheel move slower,giving him a little see the man who start harrasing Lester's family four months ago

"Slow and Shot!"Alex shot the sniper as it hit David's head causing ,he put a silencer so no one will start to see surround the place and Alex finish his ride in the Ferris wheel

"Good job!Now recover the hidden camera at the lamp post,it should not be too that,get back to my house without any police chasing you,okay?I'm waiting"With that,Lester hang up and Alex has to go with the bike and park it not to far from the mentioned lamp post.

"Okay,hope no one notice this,done"It was't too hard from him,he get back to the Sanchez and the police arrived and he escaped without police noticing return to Lester house with ease and enter the house with everyone on the living room eating,watching TV or watching what just happened

"Welcome back my friend,you get yourself an heist planner!"Lester said

* * *

 **Bolt Vantage point**

"Sound like a plan,I choose rooftop"Alex said

"Maybe you have dig your on grave but it your choice,who me to disagree"Lester said

"Take the Sanchez in the garage,good luck and call me when you kill him"Lester said again and Alex goes to Lester's quickly ride off too Vespucchi beach and go on the rooftop wearing a black mask for safety of his climbed up to the roof and pull out the sniper with the silencer as call Lester

"You kill him?"Lester ask

"No,you forget to tell if he in rage"Alex said

"Oh yeah,he is in rage and now hitting on girls again.I just hope he die now,keep me on the phone"Lester scope and target the head,he shoot it on the right fall on the ground with the girls screaming

"Yeah!That motherfucker died finally,great job!Recover the camera at the lamp post in front of you and take it to me,make sure no one spot ya"Lester hung climbed down and see the Sanchez is still in front of the house,he goes to the post and take the hidden camera.A little camera,put it in pocket and run ,someone spot him

"Mister!What you take from the post and you know anything about this assasination sir?Also,may I check that bag and why you wearing a black mask"The police officer ask him as he pointing at the bag who has a sniper in it

"You know sir,that a lot of question"Alex said and holding a 9mm

"What the fuck!?"The police surprise as Alex hit him with the pistol and run off with other police chasing him

"This is a not so good getaway"Alex ride the Sanchez and the police start chasing speed up and end up in the highway **(in the mission Father/Son)**

"This is really far from my original destination!Fucking police!"Alex said and avoid any cars in his way,making the police unable to keep up and Alex go to El Burro heights after escaping from the arrive and enter the house

"Finally,I thought you being job,you got yourself an Heist"Lester said

* * *

 **Either choice will produce the same ending**

"So,what the target?"Leo ask Lester

"I will be searching it for tonight because it 6:00 p.m.,you guys should go back to your ,also you can keep the bike Alex,it just being a junk in my garage"Lester said saying good bye to trio enters the truck while Leo,Freeze and Debito going back to the shop,Josh and Jack ride the Hexer and go to a hotel to stay for a while and Alex go back to Franklin's house

"It was a long day"Alex said

* * *

 **Phew,finally you like it,next gotta see which store we'll gonna rob,hoping for more reviews and ya!**


	8. Just Scouting

**Hey guys!Welcome to the 8th Chapter of GTA you to all people who like my story like Yinyang,hope you guys still surpport my story.**

* * *

 **7:00 AM,Grove Street,Los Santos**

The morning arrive at SA and Leo was wake up by a call from a certain guy...

"Ugh...where the fucking phone..."Leo moaned as he search through his blanket for his phone and find it,seeing the number he quickly answer it

"Arr,hello up?"Leo ask

"You better up,I found a perfect store to rob"Lester said

"Oh!that great,I get F up and meet you at the house"Leo said

"No time,meet me at the Garment surely find it,see ya there"Lester hung up and Leo go to get his friend

"Freeze!Get up!we need to go to the Garment Factory!"Leo said

* * *

 **7:05 AM,At a hotel in LS**

Josephus a.k.a Josh get up first hearing Jack's phone and answer it

"Hey Lest"Josh greet

"Hello and good morning,meet me at the Garment Factory and Jack better fucking wake up now"Lester hung up and shiver come to Josh,how the fuck he gonna wake up his mad friend from his slumber!?Even while living in Vice he still not able to wake up he will not waking up but...he will kind bring a "surprise" to anyone who disturb him from his sleep

"He better not attack me again...umm Jack?"

* * *

 **7:13 AM,Franklin's house,Los Santos**

Alex and Franklin is eating their breakfast,they is chatting about how Franklin met Michael and Trevor

"So how that you met them"Alex said

"Yeah,maybe a bit craz-"Franklin was cut by the sound from Alex's phone

"Oww,hello dog"Alex greet

"So Alex,meet me up at the Garment Franklin too,he'll know the place see ya there"Lester hung up

"Well,let got to the Garment Factory Frank"Franklin nodded and Alex head to Franklin's Buffalo together with him

* * *

 **7:30 AM,Garment Factory,Los Santos**

Alex and Franklin arrive first and meet Lester in the factory with Paige

"Hey Lest,where the other?"Alex asked

"That what I want to know,I call you last and you the first to arrive"Lester said and Leo enter the factory

"Sup dude,where Jack?"Leo ask and Jack arrive with Josh

"Hey guys,finally found this place"Jack said

"So everyone here?"Lester ask and everyone nod

"So,there a new store opening I heard,it a Jewellery store named name it is?"Lester joke

"Anyway,that store has a high security and I want Leo to check the store,it next to Vangelico strangely but I think that a go Leo"Lester said

"Everyone waited here and observe the store with the camera through Paige laptop over there,see ya"Lester said,Both of them go to Lester's drive to Portola drive and park the car

"Here my glass,hope you okay with has a camera and you'll have too record where the security camera and other luck"Lester said and Leo go out the car and into the store that is just a few meter from Vangelico like Lester said

"Welcome sir"The assistant said as the automatic door opened and Leo go into the go to the assistant counter

"Hello sir,what you want today?"The assistant said who is a woman

"Hmm,well it for my annivesary with my girlfriend.I will see around"Leo said and start seeing around

"You in?"Lester asked from the glass

"Yeah I'm in,what first?"Leo whispered

"Try to record the security camera but be careful not to be detect"Lester said,Leo walk around and record the security place just has a few people making it harder to hide his finally record all the camera

"I'm done,what next?"Leo whispered

"Okay,meet me outside and I tell you"Lester said

"You got what you want sir"The assistant asked

"I will come back tomorrow and see it again,see ya"Leo said

"Good day,sir"The assistant at the door said as Leo goes out,he enter the car back

"So Lest,what next?"Leo asked

"Let just return,I just came here to scout,let go"Lester of them return to the hideout

"Hey guys"Lester said to all of them

"So Leo, I gonna ask you as you had experience with the or Dumb?"Lester ask and Leo look puzzled

"The Heist setup,the Smart one require two need a smoke bomb and four bikes,we gotta enough crew Dumb one just need one setup that is to steal the approach may be sound just go in without any you'll choose?"Lester said

" do not need anyone to get busted"Leo said

"Okay then,I will explain the Smart heist hear this please!"Lester said to everyone

"We had enough crew and we'll divide it to two 's group consist two gunman that is Jack and Freeze,meanwhile Franklin's group is the gonna ready the bike,Alex get up to vent that I'll just record a few days ago thanks to Trevor for the the smoke bomb into the vent and everyone gonna get confuse and get out the 'll got some equipment we can use,Paige will hack the alarm and buy us some 'll entering the back door so if anyone enter just knock them out,the place isn't crowded so it just the cabinet as much as you can and Franklin,Alex and Paige wait in the is gonna follow you with the bike and Franklin just crash anyone near the canals like the ?"Lester said and Leo nod

"That everything for today everyone,ready the setup and we could go!"Lester said and everyone get back to their respective car

"What you think L?"Freeze ask his best friend

"I think we gotta to pull this or else we don't got any work"Leo said and Freeze just sigh and drive back to their house

* * *

 **Maybe a little short but it just the same as "Casing the Jewel store" and we gonna do the smart way,well I love smart ya guys,also I gonna pose the Heist setup randomly before Sunday which the Heist chapter gonna !**


	9. HS:The bikes

**This is the first Hs for The Jewel Store Heist**

* * *

After the scouting,Alex think he wanted to go to South LS first to met someone

"Great Franklin borrow me his Buffalo and he take a ride with the Taxi"Alex almost reach his destination but suddenly he get a phone call from Lester and answer it

"Hey Lest,what up?"Alex greet

"You in South LS right?"Lester ask

"Yup,I just gonna go to a friend's house until you call"Alex replied

"Sorry to interupt you but we need some bikes from the South LS so you must go to Vagos warehouse around their new hideout that they call 'The Calm'"Lester said

"Okay,Lest I going"Alex hang up and change his direction to 'The Calm'.It just at a unfinish construction site that just half finish like that because the leader dissapear mysteriously .It is a mystery but Vagos take that place as their hideout making no one able to investigate

"Just some of them,great"Alex park a little far from them and call Franklin

"Hey F,I gonna get some bike so could you help me"Alex said

"Lester already explain,I coming with a Boxville that could fit ready"Franklin replied and hung sneak around the place and out a Silencer to his saw three members smoking and just hanging out,he target them carefully and shoot was no sound as the first member fall to the ground

"What the fu-"Another one died and the other one too,Alex shoot them easily and break into the come afterward with the van

"Hey A,here the van"Franklin said

"Here the car key Frank and thank you.I get these shits to Lester"Alex said tossing a key and Franklin nod as he goes to his drive the van to the Garment Factory and realised it Afternoon already

"Hey Lest,I gotta the bikes!"Alex said

"Just put them in the garage and thank you!"Lester said from inside the park the van in the garage and suggest he return to the house first with the taxi.

"Ahh,I better get back to the house for the lunch"Alex said

* * *

 **The first Setup is time,we had to break into the Port of Los Santos with Leo and next time!**


	10. HS:The Smoke bomb

**HS 2 start now!On Sunday,the heist will start so don't worry**

* * *

It 8:00 p.m. at Grove Street,Freeze and Leo is hanging out with some Families member

"So,you guys gonna make an heist?"One of the members said

"Yeah,sound cool isn't it?"Freeze said and then Leo's phone suddenly ringing

"Hey,it me answer it"Leo said and goes outside the house to answer the phone

"Hey Lest,sup?"Leo ask

"Leo,we need some smoke bombs so you,Jack and Freeze gonna break into Port of LS,it located at warehouse you find it,see ya at the factory"Lester said hanging go back to the house and tell Freeze

"Okay bro got it,let call Jack"Freeze said and go to the garage and park the Rumpo at the outside meanwhile Leo is calling Jack

"So Jack,we gonna steal some smoke bomb from the you come at least as a backup"Leo said

"Okay,I tell me already though so I already at the street"Jack said sound a bit saw Jack arrive with his Hexer

"Okay,everyone the masks and some guns,let go!"Freeze said and Leo got a sit in the front and Jack got in the drive a few hours and arrive at Elysian Island

"Okay guys,here we ,you shoot the guard but silence.I drive as much I can to avoid the guards and we'll arrive eventually"Freeze put a silencer to his gun and target a guard at the shoot it quite enough so no one notice as there no one there,Freeze drive quickly but aware of the arrive at warehouse C-5 and park the van

"Shit, Merryweather tighten the the warehouse"Freeze got out and break the switch and open the take a box of smoke bomb with Jack's help and put it into the back but a guard spot them

"Hey,what you doing over there!?"The guard said

"We got some intruders at warehouse C-"He said on the walkie talkie but was cut as Leo shoot him

"Get the fuck out of here!"Leo said and Freeze start driving,Freeze drive smoothly and escape Elysian got out of police sight and deliver the smoke bomb to Garment put it into the garage and call Lester

"Hey Lest,we got the bomb and put it into the garage"Leo said

"Great!The heist gonna ready in a few days so enjoy yourself before the big day,See ya!"Lester hung up

"Okay guys,let go home"Leo said as all three of them get back to their homes

* * *

 **The Heist will be on you enjoying it!See ya!**


	11. Casing the Jewel store

**Hello guys!So,let start the heist.I will try to fix my grammar so enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **13:00 PM,Los Santos,Grove Street**

Leo and the other is at their house,hanging out and waiting for Lester to call them

"Thanks for the lunch L"Jack said

"No problem,Alex where Lester?"Leo ask

"I don't know,he call us maybe"Suddenly,Alex phone put it on loudspeaker

"Guys!The heist ready,come to the ya guys"Lester said and hang up

"This guy just call us for short time to tell that and that and then put it even to greet us"Jack enter their veichle and drive to the enter and Lester greet them

"Hello guys!Please put the suit I ready and I tell the plan"Lester said pointing at the suit over put the boiler suit on and wear a hockey mask.

"Okay guys,here the and Franklin gonna be distraction team,Alex go up to the roof and throw some smoke bomb into the will go out and Franklin drive the van into the back of the shop and let Leo's team gonna hack into the alarm and you had 90 seconds to steal all the jewels,knock anyone who is in the security camera won't see you as the smoke will make them that,Alex go back to the van and ready the bikes for Leo's gonna follow Leo's team to protect them and lead them through the haunted tunnel into the van will be drive by Franklin and also has duty to protect Leo's team from the get it!"Lester explain and everyone nod

"Okay!Let get into the van while I'm spectating here with my little camera chopper"Lester said got into the van and Franklin drive to the building first to drop Alex

"Good luck A"Franklin get up the building and see if anyone coast is clear,he go into the place where he could see the just next to Vagelinco ,Franklin call him from the headphone

"Hey!If you got any grenade,make sure be careful"Franklin said

"Oh shit of course,if I throwing that everybody dies"Alex held the smoke bomb in his hand,he see the vent and throw he throw the other four

"Nice,the shits are in"Alex said

Meanwhile in Danger,the smoke is going out from the vent

"What the fuck!smoke everywhere!?"One of the assistant are tell to calm down and get out of the shops so the security could see what really on the back of the store,Leo's team get out of the van and break the back door with Jack's karate kick when a security was about to open the back door

"You know,it not locked"Freeze said

"I just really love doing that!"Jack said with a laugh and in Freeze mind,he tough Jack was a could see through the smoke thanks to the night vision mask that Lester made knock out each guard carefully and start to break the cabinet

"Alright guys!Take the loot we have 90 seconds!"Leo put the loot into bag after breaking the the outside,everyone was still trying to calm down and Alex go to the back and see the take out each bikes and wait for the trio to get trio finish taking the jewel and go ride the other bikes

"Okay guys!Follow me through the maintainence tunnel A.K.A haunted tunnel!"Alex said and eventually arrive at the of them enter the tunnel with Alex in the lead

"Why this tunnel haunted now!?"Freeze ask while driving through the tunnel to Alex

"This tunnel was close for maintainence but it stop mysteriously one workers were found dead here!"Alex all finally in the Canal and the police already their

"We got some guest here!"Franklin said from the headphone to shoot the police that nearing them while Franklin crash any police cars coming in their group is amazing as no police car manage to stop them until a Phantom coming at them

"What the fuck!When do LSPD had lorries!"Freeze said

"Wait a minute,I'm gonna point at the drive and shoot it"Jack let out Marksmen Rifle and target it at the police shoot it and the lorry goes out of control and hit other police cars

"Gotcha bitch!"Jack said

"Holy shit!that awesome Jack"Leo lose the cops and regroup at the go out the factory and congulerate them.

"Good job guy,I gonna give the cut latter to your account so don't worry"Lester said

"Yeah,finally the shop gonna stay and we have a job"Leo said

"Yeah,Josh won't be in another fucking problem with the Ginger Mafias"Jack said,everybody just go back to their Freeze said he gonna celeberate it at Franklin's recieve a call from a guy who help him to recover for his downfall 12 years ago

"What you want,Vest?"Leo ask

"Oh nothing,just watching the new where a group of robbers just rob a jewel store in Portola drive so I think I give you a ,it been five years since I give you a protection"Vest replied

"Okay,what you want?"Leo ask

"Come to my place at Vinewood hill,it just near a mob boss mansion,see ya!"Vest hang up and Leo just curse under his breath

"What wrong bro?"Freeze ask

"Just go to Franklin house,I had something to do"He goes to his car and drive to Vest's mansion

"Hope this isn't fuck up"Leo said

* * *

 **So guys,you like it?Maybe a bot short but I hope my grammars maybe this is the last update,meaning I maybe can't update next week because of schools.I gonna have a big exam so wish me the ya guys and I'm out!**


	12. A happy reunion?

**Hi guys,it look like this week I will make two chapters,Since my exams has meet back his associate that help him after five years in the hiding,Vest Slance and Leo hasn't meet him after the next five years until this day**

* * *

Leo was tired but he can't rest as he drive too Vinewood hill,he just recive a call from his old friend.A corrupt FIB agents and a friend of Dave Norton,another agents that Leo do not know arrive at the mansion,you could say the mansion is almost like Franklin's but slightly different with some changes

"Ugh,so here he this is not fuck up"Leo said and knock on the door.

"Who's there?"A voice of man who is in the thirties asked

"It me,Leo!"Leo said

"Leo?awwww,wait a minute okay?"The man said,he open the door and reveal a man with blue shirts and white pants,his hair is almost bald and his face is almost look like Vic Vance

"Hello my friend!long time no see after five years"He said

"Yeah,so what you want with me Vest?"Leo said

"Just come in"Vest enter the living room,the house is not so big but the living room is wall is painted with white,the kitchen is goes on and open the TV

"Now see this"Vest said and Leo watch the TV,it the Weazel News about the robberies that Leo just do a few hours ago

"So what?"Leo said

"So what?so what!?If anybody that you than you in big trouble.I just save you from being in jail and hope you retired but now you just back being a criminal!Explain it now!"Vest said madly

"Relax!No one will know"Leo said

"Then tell me how I know it"Leo look surprise,he been thinking how did he know

"*Sigh*That what I though,I just though is maybe you and I could you do a favor for me to hide this things"Vest start to smirk

"What?"Leo ask

"You know,there an armored truck coming contains all what I had done as a corrupt FIB agent,Dave Norton is out of town to deal with this so,I'll send you"Vest explain

"Who's work is this?"Leo ask

"It just some people,you know...peoples that don't like me"Vest explain while smiling

"Also,there should be at Eclipse ,please be fast"Vest said a word,Leo go outside into his car and drive to Eclipse see them,they stop at a gas station **[This take 12 years after GTA ,a little change to the city won't hurt,right?]**

"Oh well,time to take this slow and steady will win the race.I don't know why I said that anyway"Leo said to park his car near the gas station,he slowly go around and hide beside a were to guards filling up the fuel

"Ah,finally we could take that corrupted asshole.I feel I could live again!"One of the guards said

"Oh,I show you who gonna live again"Leo equip his Desert Eagle with a silencer and shoot one of the guards in the head

"Woa!What the fuck!?"The other guards said and quickly run off with the truck and drive off

"Why it must be so hard all the time!I just back from robbing a bank"Leo said and tried to chase the truck off the ,it hard for a Bucanner to run off the truck

"Ugh!Vest better give me some money!"Leo pull out his pistol out the window and shoot the driver while avoiding the traffics

"Yes!"Leo said and the truck hit a tree and the driver goes out the window

"Okay,first call Freeze"Leo said

"Umm,Freeze I at Mirror park now"Leo doesn't even now how he got here,it may be a long chase

"Oh!It L,so what you want I'm hanging out with F"Freeze said

"Come and pick up the car at Mirror Park and goes back to the house.I need to go somewhere so you better be at house when I back"Leo said

"Okay bro"Freeze said and hang up

"Okay now go out and leave the key in the car and go to the truck and ride ,so easy"Leo drive out from Mirror Park back to Vinewood realize it almost midnight,he horn the house

"Hey Vest!Here the van!"Leo said and Vest come out from the house,Leo come out the van too

"Nice job!here some money,try to cheer yourself"Vest said giving him some money

"See ya around,Leo and hope to meet you more often"Vest said and enter back his house but not before telling him one thing

"Oh,another me at Murrieta Oil field,I need you ya"Vest said entering his house while Leo is taking Taxi to home

* * *

 **While with Freeze...**

"What the fuck with Leo suddenly,he usually celeberate with me after an heist"Freeze said arriving at their house after going to LS Custom to change the body is thinking how Leo got this shits on the car

"He better tell me-"Freeze was cut by the sound of his phone by an uknown number.

"Hello?Who's this?"Freeze answer and asked

"Hello,Mr. Colson Please come to our just between another mansion and Mr. De Santa's you come by tomorrow"The voice said and hung up

"Who the fuck is this?Oh well,I need to meet them if I want to know"Freeze said

* * *

 **With Jack...**

Jack is driving back to Stab City with gonna rest after punch that hotel manager for kick them just because they don't pay the room and then Jack got mad because he been call a something that he don't make him want to punch people when anybody call him that

"Umm,so we gonna meet Teng and his men tomorrow to give them the money?"Josh ask

"Of course,then what we gonna do?Go there and say hi"Jack said,they arrive at Stab City

"Let just sleep at my house"Jack said

* * *

 **With Alex...**

"Hey A,I got something to show you tomorrow so be ready"Franklin said

"Okay F,I wonder what it is?"Alex said and got to his was tired after the heist and decided to sleep and still wondering what Franklin want to show him

* * *

 **So guys,like this chapter.I just hope more people like this story because this is the plot is going up this time,Jack gonna bring the money to the Ginger Mafia leader,Teng Min but something the next chapter**


	13. Jack vs the Mafia

**Here the second chapter of the week, Jack and Josephus a.k.a Josh gonna go meet Teng Min at the Sandy Shores Airfield to give them the money so the Ginger Mafia will gone from Los Santos and back to Vice City but Jack has his own plan,maybe...**

* * *

 **3:00 PM,Jack's house at Stab City**

Jack just sit in front of his trailer, ,Josh is fucking nervous about the deal

"If he don't accept the money,if he start killing us,if he-"He is punch by Jack before he could say anything

"Just relax okay!That guy said we need to go to Philips Indrusties Philips is at Liberty City doing his 'buisness'"Jack said

"Okay, just ready the money,it almost time"Josh said being help by Jack to get ready the 500000 dollar in a now he had another 500000 dollar making he get 1 million dollar from the robbery but he had to split it up like what Leo do to his get the back in a stolen truck that Jack just stole a few minutes though having a truck will make thing more easier for ,they drive the truck to Sandy Shores Airfield;they stop at a gas station in the way because Jack got some natural continue their journey and arrive at the airfield and see Teng Min and his men waiting

"Ah,you arrive"Teng Min said,he wear a black suit and black hair style is half bald and has white hair.

"Yes Teng Min,we had your money"Jack said throwing the bag to Teng Min and nod

"Good job boy!Now we won't sent our hits to your anymore,now may you excuse us"Teng Min said getting into his car but stop by Jack

"Wait"Jack said which surprise the other

"What?"Teng Min ask

"Gotcha Bitch!"Jack said taking out a 9mm and shoot it in the air and one of the Teng Min's men dead on the ground because of a sniper shot out of nowhere

"What the fuck!?"Teng Men said an being shot on the leg and Jack take the bag

"Sorry mister but I had another plan"Jack said and shot Teng Min and kill the rest

"Hahaha!Now we get the money!"Jack said and Josh come closer to him

"What the fuck you doing!?I though that all and where the hell is that Sniper shot come from!?"Josh said and Jack tried to calm him down

"Relax!Look over there"Jack said pointing at a guy who is coming to them,it Alex

"Alex?What your doing here?"Josh asked

"Well,Jack called me to help him in his little plot to keep his this what happen"Jack said

"But when?"Josh asked

"It at the gas station"Jack replied

* * *

 **Flashback at the gas station**

 _"Really Jack?You really need to go?"Josh asked_

 _"Yeah,a big natural call"Jack said holding his tummies and go to the toilet but actually he made a call to Alex and told Alex about the plan._

 _"So Alex,wanna help?"Jack said_

 _"Of course man,I got nothing to do before 5 PM so it great"Alex said_

 _"Great!Make sure you get the best Sniper,see ya"Jack said hanging up and start to smirk_

 _"This is gonna be a success"Jack said to himself_

* * *

Josh just speechless after hearing Jack's explanation

"So we just go home?"Josh said

"Yes"Jack said but suddenly something grab his leg

"Woah!"Jack surprise and jump,he see it Teng Min's hand

"You not die yet huh?"Jack said looking at Teng min who is on the ground

"I will get my revenge one day,my son gonna avenge just wait and see!"Teng Min said weakly

"Oh yeah,I will wait when you dead"Jack said getting his Marksmen Riffle out and shot Teng Min in the head causing his dead

"Let go home"Jack said and go to his truck with Josh while Alex go to his Sanchez but a gunshot was heard

"What the fuck is that!?"Jack said and some of the Mafias who seem to be reinforcement come chasing already riding his bike

"Separate now!I take this half and you take the rest Jack!"Alex shouted and ride off attracting some of the mafias while Jack do the same

"Hold on tight my friend"Jack said and drive off as fast as he in Sandy Shores ,the tire were shot so Jack had to stop at the walkway.

"Ah,this is annoying.I take all your cunts here and now!"Jack said getting out the truck angrily and start to shoot the mafia using his Marksmen 's shoot din't miss the car or some car explode and some other died,no one could survive that explosion

"That was awesome but what are we gonna do with the money?"Josh asked

"Hmm,dunno"Jack said

"What!?You don't "Josh ,Jack's phone answer it immidately

"Hello?"Jack asked

"Is this Jack Robinson?"A guy asked,his sound like an old 40 to 48 years

"Yes,what you want?"Jack asked

"I need your help,with my drugs.I heard you got some money after you meeting with the Mafia"The guy said

"How the fuck did you know?"Jack asked

"I have my owns way my come to Legion Square,I'll be waiting you"The guy said and hang up

"Hey wait,who you-Dammit!He hang up"Jack said throwing the phone to the ground

"Relax,let just go back to Jack?"Josh asked and Jack nodded

"But first,we need to bring my truck to the garage"Jack said

"How the fuck we gonna do that?"Josh asked

"Dunno"Jack replied

* * *

 **Back with Alex...**

He just return to Los Santos after he outrun the going back to Franklin's house to rest for a while but things doesn't follow his parked his bike and see Franklin and another man walking out of the house

"There you are A"Franklin said

"Hey Franklin,who this guy?"Alex asked pointing at a guy who wear a green shirt and brown also wear green cap and a gold chains around his neck.

"This is Lamar Davis,my best friend and a trouble maker that I have to save countless of time because of his fucking mind"Franklin said

"Fuck you an,I'm a fucking genius!"Lamar said

"Whatnever,let go Alex"Franklin said and Alex give a confuse look

"To where?"Alex asked

"You gonna know it later,come on"Franklin said heading to his Buffalo

'Do I have the time to rest from this shits'Alex though

* * *

 **Like this chapter?Hope you like plot is gonna be more interesting as Jack and Freeze gonna meet someone and Alex and the two duo gonna go some ya till the next update!**


	14. Mister Noel

**Hello guys and welcome to Chapter 14 of GTA 6,hope you all well and enjoy reading my story. Freeze go to Michael's house to talk about the people who called him.**

* * *

 **12:00 noon,Portola Drive,Los Satos**

Freeze is driving to Michael house after eating his lunch that Leo's buy. He wanted to see Michael because of the people called him recently,the gate open as Michael at the front door watching Freeze park his Bagger near a Amanda's Sentinel

"So,why you phone me out of the blue?"Michael asked

"I need your help about the mansion beside you over there"Freeze explain

"What kind of help?Rob it?I too old for this shits"Michael said

"No,there some people calling me to meet them there. I don't want to go alone and don't wanna Leo get involve. So,wanna tag along?"Freeze said and Michael give him a smirk

"Okay,but later drop me at Backlot City after this done. We shooting a new movie"Michael said

"Woa,a retired criminal become a movie producer. Amazing"Freeze remarked sarcastically

"Shut the fuck up,let's go"Michael said dragging him out of the compound and to the mansion just beside Michael's so walking a few minutes won't hurt. They arrive shortly and see someone waiting them at the gate

"So you finally come,Mr. Colson and you bought Mr. De Santa too"The woman who wears a spectacle said leading them to the gate and into the house. The house is pretty big from Michael's and also look like Ricardo Diaz's mansion from Vice City but with a bit different a bit. Freeze look around at the house and the word he could let out is,'aww'

"Our boss and the owner of the mansion, Johnnaton Noel. Wanted to see you and I'm his seacetary, Linda. Nice to meet you"She said and bow to them. She lead them to the second floor of the house and enter a study. Freeze and Michael could see a guy who is seem 60 years old and wearing a brown checkered shirt and black pants sitting at the table,reading some books,he glance at them and start to smile

"Ahh,glad you came. You may go Linda"The man said and Linda leave the room

"So you calling me for what?"Freeze asked the guy

"Don't wanna introduce yourself?oh well,I'm the one who calling you anyway. My name is Johnnaton Noel,maybe my secetary already told my name and you could call me John if you want"John said

"I'm Freeze Colson while this is Michael De Santa,what you want with me?"Freeze said

"I need you too help me,with my company"John said

"Wait,you said you family named Noel right?"Michael asked

"Yes,it my company name too. Noel's Franchise"John said suddenly,someone come in the room surprising everyone in the room.

"Father!"The man who just enter the room said

"What the problem Alan?Did you see I have guest here?"John said

"My daughter, Doreen just been kidnap by some gangsta!While we were on our way back from Shopping,a purple car block our path and attack us. They knock me out and took Doreen with them!This is a bad situation!"Alan said angrily

"What!?"John said

"Wait,you said purple car?"Freeze asked

"Yes!Some motherfucker wearing purple attire kidnap my daughter!"Alan said again

"No need to be mad man,that the Ballas gang. Don't worry sir,I'll get her back"Freeze said

"And how?we don't even know where they took my daughter"Alan ,John's phone ring up and he answer it.

"Who's this?put to loud speaker;Okay"John said and put the phone at the table;setting it at loud speaker

"Hello,Noels. I think you had heard about your daughter has been kidnap by us"The guy said who turn out to be the Ballas

"Bring her back!"Alan said madly

"Ah,don't worry mister Alan;We just need 1 million dollar for the ransom and your daughter saved,if you don't. The other things you don't wanna happen become real,see ya at the abandon meat factory and don't call any police"One of the Ballas member said

"Fuck you!"Alan said and the phone hang up

"Ugh!We need the 1 million dollar dad!"Alan said

"No need too"Freeze said

"Than you want my daughter been killed!Asshole!"Alan said and hold up Freeze shirt

"Relax!Sheesh. Even you give them the money,it don't mean they release your daughter;Those Balla asshole,they doing kidnapping shits now rather d dealing. What the fuck with them"Freeze explain and Alan release him

"Let go Michael,to the meat factory to end this bullshit"Freeze said and Michael nodded

* * *

 **Outside the house..**

"You really want to come?"Freeze asked Alan who keep following them

"Yes,and sorry for being mad of you just because this shits;the name Alan,Alan Noel"Alan introduce himself. He is a 30 to 35 years man,wearing a blue polo shirt and a brown long pants;His hair fell on his neck and brown color

"Okay,let take your car Alan;Anyway Michael,you know where this meat factory?"Freeze asked Michael

"Yup,it where place where I been kidnap and has been abandon. Ah,those memories"Michael said looking up to the sky

"No need to remember things now dog,just show us the way"Freeze said

"Yeah,whatever;Let just stop this bullshits"Michael said entering Alan's Premier,so did the other two;Freeze get the car key from Alan and start the engine

"Well,let go"Freeze said and drive out the mansion area.

After a few hours of driving and losing ways because of Michael. They arrive

"Next time,I don't let you become the guider"Freeze said

"Aw,c'mon. It not that bad"Michael said,they park the car and enter the factory.

"Woa,no guards on the front;So genius Ballas"Freeze remark sarcastically

"Shhhhh,look over there"Alan said and pointing at two Ballas guarding a door which appear lead to the place where Michael been

"That room,bring back memories"Michael said

"Stop get distracted dog,watch this"Freeze said,taking out a Colt Rifle. He aim at one of the guard and shoot him taking another one down.

Meanwhile,on the other side of the door;They hear the gunshot

"Oh,it look like you fucking daddy din't keep him promise"One of the Ballas member said who seem to be the leader of the group,they are 5-6 Ballas in the room with him. A girl who has a long purple hair and seem to be 10 years old,tied up on the chair and gagged;She also wear a purple blouse and has purple eyes

"Now die"The Ballas member said pointing a gun on her head,the girl start crying

"Surprise motherfucker!"Freeze kick the door and quickly shot the Ballas member hand making him drop the gun while Michael and Nolan kill of the other Ballas with and Combat Shotgun and 9mm.

"Doreen!"Alan quickly go to his daughter and untied her and ungagged her. She cry in his father embrace

"Father,I'm glad you came"Doreen said while crying

"You think you win"The Ballas member get up with his hand injured

"Now,you better give me the money"The Ballas said and point a gun at Noel

"Hey asshole!Here the last present for you before your funeral!"Freeze said and shoot him in the head before he could make any move and meet his fate

"Let get back before anything happen again"Freeze said and lead them out of the factory. They enter the car and go back to the mansion. It just take a few minues this time because Freeze memorise the route already,they see John already waiting at the gate with his secretary

"Haha,good job Freeze"John said and clapped as Freeze park the car and go out of the car.

"It nothing Mister Noel"Freeze said

"Well,here some money and my phone number;I'll be looking forward to meet you again"John said entering his house with his secretary

"I could not thank much Freeze,here my number. We could hang out sometime,let go Doreen"Alan said and bring his daughter to the house

"So,we could trust them?"Michael asked Freeze

"For the time being,yeah"Freeze said

* * *

 **Meanwhile,Alex is at Mirror Park...**

"What we doing here?"Alex asked to Franklin

"Just wait,and they arrive"Franklin said pointing at some Famillies gang member that just arrived

"What they doing here?"Alex asked

"We going to take back Mirror Park from the Ballas"Franklin said

"What the fuck you said?"Alex was shock hearing what Franklin said

* * *

 **Like the chapter?Hope so cause next chapter,Alex has been drag into a gang war!See ya next Sunday!**


	15. Gang wars and Grass Roots 20

**Hello guys!It the 15th chapter of GTA 6 or GTA VI,this chapter is a reference to mission "Doberman" in GTA San Andreas;Hope you guys enjoy the story. This reference to "Doberman" because Mirror Park is equilevent to Glen Park in GTA SA.**

* * *

"We gonna take back Mirror Park from the Ballas"Franklin said to Alex

"What the fuck you said?"Alex replied back

"We stop at a Ammunation before for this,Ballas is getting bigger each time and it time for the Famillies to rise"Franklin explain

"Then,Freeze and Leo could replace me;They member of the Famillies not me"Alex said,the other Famillies member join them

"Leo and Freeze is from the GSF set,we just need CGF set here;So we need reinforcement other than me and F and F see you the best candidate for that"Lamar explain

"Oh okay,I just help you but my sniper skill won't work with this type of shooting,it for distant combat"Alex said

"Than just use the Combat Shotgun that we just bought from Ammu-nation before"Lamar said

"Okay,when do we start?"Alex asked Franklin

"Now"Franklin said and purple cars start to surround the area

"What!?"Alex surprised at the sudden reaction

"The others just kill some Ballas and attract them,survive three waves and we win the territory!"Franklin said

"Come on boy,Famillies 4 life!"Franklin said and all of them hail

"Tony,Big and Little Devil,guard them in the east while Big bear and Tanny guard the west and the rest is with me killing any Ballas in sight,got it!"Franklin explain.

The gang war start and the first wave is launch,Alex is not so familiar with Shotgun but handle it without much a bother;The first wave isn't much strong so it was an easy task,the last Ballas fall on the ground while other civilans and people not involved get out the place

"The second wave coming!Finish them quick cause we don't wanna police come and intterupt this!"Franklin said

The second wave launch with much more Ballas than before,Alex is trying to blow the cars that left by the other member to kill them in one instant so he use a grenade and make sure not throwing them to the other Families member;Alex throw the grenade and manage to hit the car making a huge explosion killing a lot of Ballas,every bodies fly in air and land to the ground,some into the pond;he last Ballas shooted by Lamar fall into the pond

"Hope we won't get bloody waters to drink!"Lamar remarked

"The pond isn't connected to the sea or lakes,I think"Alex said

"The final waves is coming!Tony,ready the getaway car,police will arrive in a few minutes"Franklin said and Tony go to get get a car

The third and final wave launch,many Ballas than before;Alex and Lamar help both sides while Franklin kill some Ballas reinforcement,their shots were amazing and not even miss an inch

"Tony,where the car!"Franklin said and suddenly a Phantom come in with a trailer attached to it

"This is the best shit you got?"Franklin asked a little bit angry

"Umm,sorry;Javin crash my car and gifted me this,like I have any other choices"Tony said

"Let me drive and the rest on the back,the police will arrive in a few minutes so ready for some impact"Franklin said with a smirk

"Don't joke about that,I know I will throw up some shits after this"Alex remarked,all of them enter the trailer on the back while Franklin on the wheel and Tony surport him on the front

"Ready guys,here we go!"Franklin hit the gas and drive as fast as he can even it a Phantom with a heavy trailer it still nothing for our greatest driver

"Where we going?"Tony asked

"It hard to lose the cops like this,Tony call some back up from the GSF set,we need distraction"Franklin said

"Right on the phone"Tony dialed some numbers and start talking to the phone. Meanwhile,Alex need to shoot down the police with his Sniper Rifle nicknamed Viper

"You sure you got this?"Lamar asked Alex

"It better than not doing anything and"Alex paused for a while because Franklin making a sharp turn almost making everyone to the right

"Throw up some shits in the end"Alex replied

"Do your best"Lamar said. Using his sniper,he lock his target;three police cars,he lock them in the head and carefully deciding when to shoot

'Relax Alex...this is just lie the old time'Alex though,he see his target and lock on his head;He pull the trigger at a right time as the car lose out of control because it driver already died,he continue on the other one and go for the last one. When he was about to shoot someone shoot the tire making the car slowed down

"What?who the fuck are them?"Alex asked Lamar

"That must be GSF gang members,Franklin must call them for back up"Lamar replied. Suddenly,the trailer stop after losing the heat,they realize they are in Grove Street

"It is okay for us to enter their territory?"Alex asked

"The CHF set are on great terms with GSF unlike with the Strawberry set,come on"Lamar said going out of the trailer and the others followed,they are at the cul-de-sac of the street

"Thank you for the help M"Alex heard Franklin that to someone,he wear a black T-shirt and green shorts,he also wear a green hair and has a black sun glass on,so Alex can't indentify his face

"It no problem F,I could help anytime,see ya"That guy sound like African-American too and his skins are dark as Franklin's

"Hey F,who that?"Alex asked

"Just a friend of mine,I saved him in the past and that what lead to our great terms with them,his name is Mike Frean"Franklin explain,Leo who is in his house get out and see the situation

"It look like another gang war huh Franklin?"Leo said surprising them all

"Hey L,it been a while since the heist"Alex greeted

"Yeah,I just relax at the house a bit"Leo said with a smile

"I need to get back to the house,I need some rest after all this shits"Alex said

"Wait,the car is left at Mirror Park;Dammit,Lamar take a taxi and go there while us take a ride with Leo"Franklin said

"Okay and don't order me around fool"Lamar said leaving them and Franklin give a chuckle

"So,Leo could you?"Franklin asked

"Of course,you a friend of mine after all"Leo enter the garage to take car out,he give both of them a ride to their house but Freeze just arrive and meet them

"Oh hey Freeze,here the house key"Freeze throw him chain of keys

"Okay bro"Freeze said and park his bike in the garage

* * *

 **I making this two part because this look short,Jack and Josephus go to Legion Square at night like the voice instructed them to**

 **Chapter 15.5:Grass Root 2.0**

 **9:00 PM,Legion Square, Los Santos**

"Not much people around here at night"Josh said

"So what?You scared?"Jack tease

"Shut the fuck up!I'm not scared"Josh counter,park his Saddler on the sidewalk and goes to the square

"Where the fuck this guy is"Jack said seen no one there,suddenly Josh scream

"Ahhhh!"Josh was surprise because something hold him in the shoulder

"My,my,my,I'm sorry"The guy said,he wearing a grey jacket and an orange shirt also a grey pants that suited his jacket;He seem like 45 or 48 years and top of his hair is almost bald except for the back of his head

"So,you the guy who called us?"Jack said

"Yes and my name is Barry"He said **[Yup it that Barry from the mission Grass Root]**

"My name Jack,so why you called us here?"Jack said helping Josh get up

"I heard you have some money and I need some money for my drug empire"Barry said

"Drug empire?"Jack asked

"I tried to legalization weed but I failed so I think just made buiseness to drug dealing and I need some funds,so could you help me?"Barry asked them offering a handshake

"I will help you man"Jack said accepting the handshake and Barry smile

"Okay!Your first mission is too help my friend Ted,he'll be waiting you at Los Santos Town hall with a load of shits waiting and you need to deliver it to my apartment in Vespucchi;Watch out for police roadblock and avoid it,we don't wanna any unwanted out come don't we?"Barry said and Jack nodded

"Also,Ted will be make as decoy for some gang called themselves The Lost MC with their new leader and chapter based at Blaine County,the LSPD has set roadblock to detect some drug transpoter so watch out,don't let any police tail you and The Lost MC of course;Some of them came here to get some of our shits"Barry explain

"So,you may go now,be safe"Barry said walking out from the area to his Emperor

"Let go to the town hall now"Jack said and both of them get to their Saddler,driving to the town hall won't take much time as they arrive,they see a guy in a brown jacket and blue sweat pants waiting for them

"Finally!Barry said he got someone to help and here you guys are,help me unloaded this things to your truck"Ted said,they both help unload all the things and of course,not attracting people to know that there are the drug transpoter;After they done,they both enter the truck.

"Okay,I will be distracting the bikers"Ted said and suddenly a group of bikers come

"There they are,good luck!"Ted said entering his Bison and drive into the road

"Hey fucking bikers!If you want the shits it here!"Ted said and the bikers start chasing him

"Get him you brats!"One of the bikers who seem to be the leader order the other bikers and chasing Ted at high speed

"So what do Ted have with him if we have the drug"Josh asked

"The bikers will be surprise for their presents,let go"Jack said and driving to Vespucchi but it not easy,the police really is searching a drug transpoter

"Ugh!I just blow that fucking roadblock"Jack said stopping at a walkaway

"Wait!wait,wait,wait,don't do it genius or else Barry will be mad at us!"Josh tried to calm Jack down

"Then what I had to do?"Jack asked

"I don't-Wait!Look over there,that roadblock is clearing up"Josh said pointing at a roadblock that just made a few meters from Barry apartment

"They stop it because they give it up,very heroic LSPD"Jack said mockingly

"Enough with the humour!Let go"Josh said

"Hey Josh"Jack said with a creepy face and it strike a chill down to Josh's spine

"You keep ordering me around like a boss eh?don't forget one thing,I'm the boss you motherfucker!"Jack said hitting Josh in the face and he thrown out of the door

"Urrrgh...how strong are you really?"Josh asked in pain as he get up and enter the Saddler

"Enough with the jokes,let go"Jack said and drive to the apartment,he park it and get out of the car with Josh,he call Barry right way

"Hey weed lover,we got you drugs here"Jack said over the phone

"Ah,great job you two,I'll be back once I end some buisness,see ya next time when I call you"Barry said and hang up

"So,we done here?"Josh asked

"Yeah,pretty much,let get serve a hotel the NOT on Richman"Jack said

"Okay..."Josh said as he start unloaded the drugs

* * *

 **Meanwhile on the place where Trevor stop in the mission he goes to Los Santos with Wade,it at the place he stop and saw LS from afar,can't remember the mission name.**

Ted was running from his Bison after leaving it and high jack someone bikes,the bikers stop at the truck

"Yeah guys,let open it"The leader said start to open up the box at the back but what he get is...

"This is fucking drywall!"One of the bikers said

"Hey look a present box"he other bikers said,the leader take it and ope it up

"Oh for fucksake!This is.."Yes,it a sticky bomb that show it just one seconds before it explode

"Ru-"The bomb explode as do the car because of the impact,killing all the bikers while some is out cold or died

"Fire in the whole you bitches"Ted said speeding out the place and back to the crime city,LS

* * *

 **Like it!?The Lost is back and one of the group has been killed,will this effect the plot or no?Who knows!See ya until the next update!**


	16. Break in and The Lost

**Hi everyone and welcome to the 16th chapter!I like to thank you who read my story and follow it even there are one...but I hope other reader who is reading this shits could like and follow it. Also,I like to thank you to Yinyang who always read my stories and keep supporting me,thanks bud. Back to the story,Leo is needed by Vest for another job that who know what it is,enjoy.**

* * *

 **11 AM,Grove Street,Los Santos**

"Arrgh,just a relaxing weekend"Leo said watching Weazel news about some explosion on Sonahara Highway but the relaxing day is interrrupt by a phone ring

"Ugh,not him"Leo quickly answer it

"Hello Vest,wut you want?"Leo asked in a cold tone

"Don't be so cold,come to Murrieta Oil fields and I explain what you should do,see ya!"Vest hang up

"Oh great"Leo said

"Freeze!I'm going out for a while!"Leo said

"Kay bro!"Freeze said from the kitchen,Leo go the garage and take his Bucanneer,he drive to the Oil Fields and arrive after a few minutes of driving;He park his car and see Vest waiting

"Hey Lweo"Vest said

"Hello and what the mission?"Leo asked bluntly

"Relax man,I need you to meet someone,he an agent that will help you and his name is Edward Low"Vest said introducing a guy who wear a black suit,a red tie,white shirt underneath and black shoes;He has a black hair and brown eyes,he also has a little scar on his left cheek

"Nice to meet you,my name is Edward Lowie like he said"He offer a handshake and Leo accept it

"Now,the mission is I need you to steal something from the IAA building"Vest said

"IAA Building,you fucking seriously?"Leo said

"Don't worry,Edward will help you by distracting agent Gaver out the office by playing golf with him today,you have 1 hour and 30 minutes to break into the building and into the office,find some documents that show evidence about my corruption about helping you;If they find out,you,Freeze and me are going to have some trouble"Vest said seriously

"So,this why you choose me?"Leo asked

"That and you the best guy to break into places that I know"Vest said sarcastically

"Pff,yeah right"Leo said

"Now Edward,you may go and distract him as long as you can if our former criminal here fail to keep up with the time"Vest said and Edward nod making his way to his car

"Here,a earpiece that will help connect me with you and the key card to enter the office"Vest said giving Leo a pair of earpiece and a key card

"Good luck Leo,you better not screw it"Vest said

"Screw you man,I'm going"Leo said going to his car,he drive to IAA Building and stop at park his car at the sidewalk near the building;He wear his mask and get out the car

"Let do this"Leo take a knife and a pistol the he had attached a silencer if the things got out of hand,he enter the building and avoid some guards and other agents,since it it weekend not much people come to the building,he walk on a corridor and enter the Janitor room when someone coming

"Shits,that almost close"Leo said

"You in?"Vest asked through the earpiece

"Yeah,how long I had?"Leo asked

"Edward is playing golfs with Mr. Gaver so he try to buy time as much as he can and he on the 13 hole"Vest said

"Like I want to know"Leo said and find a vent,he see a screw diver and get an idea

"I'm a genius"Leo said and he peek on the door to see someone but no one is there

"Vest,it look like I don't need a key card to enter to office,just come and ready something for my jumps"Leo said

"What?"Vest sound surprise

"Just ready a trampoline in front of his office for me to jump"Leo grins

"Whatever you said"Vest said. Leo take the screw diver and start open the bolt of the vents

"Almost...there and...ureka!"Leo said

"Now for the map...ahh,here it is"Leo find the blueprint of the building

"I wondering why they keep this things in here"Leo see the way to Mr. Gaver office by the vents

"All for nothing"Leo heard some footsteps outside and keep up his pace,he enter the vent but not before he hide the vents that been open with the boxes;He goes through the vents and across many room and heard different conversations

"Have they find the signal from the UFO?"

"Where you taking your family tomorrow?"

and many other conversations but the UFO one attract him

"If IAA has connection with UFO,it will be a big hit on the newspaper"Leo remark,arrive at Mr. Gaver office and kick the vents but also making sure no one here it

"Hey Leo,the trampoline is ready"Vest said from the earpiece

"Good,now to take the documents"Leo said and search the documents

"Leo!Quick!They already finish playing golfs and Edward don't know how long he could buy as time!"Vest shout

"You don't have to shout!"Leo said shouting

"Anybody in here?"Leo heard someone asking from outside

"Oh shit,come on where it is"Leo search through his desk and drawers,he finally found the documents in the drawer

"Finally,now to-"He wanted to open the window but a group of agents break the door

"Hand up!It the IAA!"One of the agents

"Of course it IAA,it yours building anyway and see ya bitches!"Leo run through the window and jump from 23 levels

"What the fuck it so high!"Leo fall for a few minutes and luckily land on the trampoline

"Ugh,my spine,this better be worth it Vest"Leo groan and quickly go to his car with some agents on his way

"Please stop or we shoot you!We have the premission!"The agents said

"And get kill?no thanks man"Leo throw a smoke bomb while running to slow them down and enter his car

"To where Vest!"Leo asked

"You don't have to shout!"Vest said trying to make his voice like Leo's

"No time to joke man"Leo said with serious tone

"Lose the cops first and go back to the Oil Fields"Vest order,Leo drive like a crazy man so the police could not keep up but a helicopter come by

"This us why,I hate helicopters!"Leo said driving more faster and trick the helicopter to hit a building

"Now who genius bitch!"Leo go to LS custom and change his modifications and fix his car back. After that,he head to Murrieata Oil Fields and park his car

"Great work my friend"Vest said

"Fucking works over man"Leo hand him the documents

"Well,we stop him from spilling any beans,here your money"Vest said handing him the money

"OK,at least this money worth my fucking badly injured spine"Leo said

"Haha,see ya later when I had more works for you"Vest said walking to his Fugitive

"Ugh,it lunch time,better head to Burger shot"Leo said getting into his car

* * *

 **It look like I will starting to make this chapter two parts,well it more longer if like that. Franklin and Alex is call by Trevor to help him with The Lost MC new chapter while Jack also has his own problem...Enjoy the story my readers.**

 **Chapter 16.5:The Lost**

 **4:50 PM,Stab City,Blaine County**

Jack and Josh is relaxing at their trailer eating their lunch

"It great to know there are some Clucnkin Bell around here"Josh said eating his chicken wing

"Anyway Jacky,where the heck you got this trailer?"Josh asked

"It all started when I leave Vice City,I been thinking to go to Liberty City or Carcer City but I Choose San Andreas in the end,I found this place is like after been bomb and abandon for a long time;I stole someone else trailer and park it here,I pretty much live here after that. Sometime,I go to LS to have fun with my babies"Jack said

"Oh"Josh said. Suddenly,a group of bikers come to Stab City

"Shit,is that..."Josh pause

"The Lost MC"Jack continue

"Oh look,there are some rats here"One of the bikers said who seem to be the leader

"Oh yeah,you guys gonna regret it"Jack said taking his rifle

"Relax dude,we don't wanna any problems"Josh said

"Problems?You already our problems"The leader said

"What problems huh?"Jack said

"My name is Gary Dave from Liberty City and the one who revive The Lost MC,you are rats that living at our house and Stab City is our home so please get...lost"Gary said

"Oh yeah!You don't have the right to do it man,that illegal"Jack said

"You stole someone else trailer,you think that legal?We are crminals like you"Gary counter and Jack grunted

"Take this!"Jack try to punch him but stop by one of the member

"Bad choice"He punch Jack and he fall to the ground

"Jack!You okay?"Josh asked

"Now,go clean up your things or else"Gary hold out a shotgun

"Ugh..."Jack moaned

"No Jack,sometime we had to retreat"Josh said

"Ugh,okay"Jack clean up his things like Josh do,they load all things into the truck

"Good boy,now get lost"Gary said and Jack drive out the place

"Shit,where we the fuck are gonna leave now"Josh said

"Dunno,those assholes,he gonna pay. Gary Dave"Jack said angrily

* * *

 **Meanwhile,we back to Los Santos at Franklin's house**

 **4:00 PM,Whispymound Drive,Los Santos**

"Arrrgh,I like your pools man"Alex said relaxing at the pool

"Whatever bro,you like a brother that I never wished I had"Franklin said,Franklin's phone ringing in the living room

"Who phone me now?"Franklin go into his living room and surprise to see who call,he answer it quickly

"What's up T?"Franklin greet

"Frank,I need your help,you know the new Lost MC?"Trevor ask through the phone

"Umm,yeah"Franklin said

"They going to attack me at any time after they recover Stab City,I need your help to repel them if they attack so I need you in Blaine County now,bring your friend too if needed. See ya later F"Trevor hang up

"I din't even said I want to. Oh well,it T anyway"Franklin said

"Hey F,what the phone call is?"Alex said entering the living room

"Trevor need my help,let go man"Franklin said

"I need to change first"Alex said going to his room,he change to a white shirt,blue hoodies and brown pants with red shoe

"A hood eh?Try to become young?"Franklin joke

"Shut the fuck up,let go"Alex said heading out to Franklin's Buffalo

"You driving?"Franklin asked

"Yeah,I want to drive sports car anyway"Alex said

"Whatever man,let go"Franklin said entering the Buffalo;Alex start the engine and start driving to Blaine County

"You remember the route?"Franklin asked while lighting up some weed

"Yeah,I remember and don't you think you'll be high if you smoke some weeds?We need to fight anyway later"Alex asked seeing Franklin smoking

"Don't worry man,I'm a weed smoker"Franklin said

"Suit yourself"Alex drive fastly though the Sonahara highway,like he don't care what is in front of him

"Don't you think you driving too fast and wild dude,I'm gone let out some shits after this if this goes on"Franklin said holding his mouth

"Meh,don't worry,I'm a good driver"Alex drive more faster than before

"If this car has a scratch,you'll need to pay me man"Franklin said.

After a while,they arrive at Trevor's trailer and Trevor is scolding Ron about something

"What the fuck you said Ron!?That cowboys has stole our drugs!"Trevor said madly

"It a... w...hile ago,when they attacked us and steal some of our drugs...P...please don't kill me"Ron earn a glare and a punch in the face from Trevor

"Hey T"Franklin said getting out the car

"Argh!Great timing Frank,I'll need your help to recover the stolen drugs that The Cowboys stole a while go from my meths lab"Trevor said

"No problem man but maybe we need more man than a psycopath,a sly thief and our retired assasin here to attack them"Franklin said

"What this about attacking some cowboys?"Suddenly,Jack come up to them with Josh beside him

"You!you the one who cause trouble at Vanilla Unico-!"Ron just get a punch again from Trevor

"What Past is past Ron!"Trevor said

"O...okay"Ron said

"I think you need to stop punching your employies Trevor"Alex said

"Anyway,wanna help Jack?"Trevor asked

"Hmm,of course!The Lost MC just stole my trailer and my home a while ago!"Jack said

"Relax Jack,we live by the motel until we could recover Stab City back"Josh said calming Jack down

"Okay!we got another one for the job,to my truck everyone!"Trevor said,Alex,Franklin,Jack and Josh head to Trevor's Bohdi while Ron go back to his trailer

"We go to Ammu-Nation first Trev"Frankin said and Trevor start driving them to Ammu-Nation. Trevor park the truck and everyone enter Ammu-Nation

After a few minutes of buying awesome guns and a few ammo for RPG,they go back to the truck and head to Stab City,The Lost MC HQ

"Alright guys,ready for the fight and blood on your face"Trevor said in a serious tone

"I though we gonna steal back some of your meth head back and no blood will be on the ground or our faces"Franklin said

"Change of plan"Trevor said back to Franklin. They could see from a far that a van full of meth inside it is park at The Range,some of The Lost is guarding it while the other is hanging out

"Okay,Alex shall use his sniper to shoot the cowboys to distract them while the other follow me to take the van and this baby here is a surprise"Trevor said holding the RPG

"Okay dude,drop me now"The truck stop and Alex go out and find a good vantage point up on a hill

"Okay,ready everyone"Trevor said,Alex is targeting on of the members and trying to find a good timing

"Come on Alex,almost there and.."Alex pull the trigger and it miss

"Shit,I missed!"Alex panic and the other Lost member notice him and start shooting him

"Arrgh,just go!"Jack go out the truck and ambush the Lost

"Surprise bitches!"Jack shoot all of them with his Marksmen Rifle

"Take the van Frank,I'm going to cover you!"Trevor cover Franklin and Franklin enter the van while Alex is heading to the van

"Come on A!Enter!"Alex enter the van and the rest is going back to Trevor's truck

"Your not doing anything Josh!"Jack said

"Okay,you want to see what I'm doing?Ta...tak...take this shits!"Josh throw a grenade at The Lost and it explode creating a big explosion since the impact hit some motorcycles

"Hahaha!That crazy shits man"Jack enter the back of Trevor's truck

"Go Frank!"Franklin drive first and Trevor following

"Jack,cover Franklin while I'm driving"Trevor said,Jack take the RPG and target a few Lost member who is chasing them

"We gonna arrive in Sandy Shores a few minutes later,so for fuck sake just shoot!"Trevor said

"Okay!Take this your bitches!"Jack shoot the RPG and it hit one of The Lost members making the other also hit by the impact

"That what I talking about!"Trevor said. After all that crazy shits,everyone regroup at Trevor's trailer with Ron and Chef waiting for them

"Hey Trevor,good you got back the meth"Chef said

"Phew,that shits is really crazy"Alex said

"I think we gonna stay at B. County motel for a while"Jack said and left with Josh in their Saddler

"We gonna left now T,call us if you have any trouble okay"Franklin said and left with Alex in their Buffalo

"It such a crazy day right?"Franklin asked while starting the engine and start driving

"Yeah,I cannot believe I missed that dude,I'm a great shooter in my old days"Alex said

"You just 33 years old now man,you retired five years ago and join Vagos at some point"Franklin said

"Whatever,I gonna sleep a while,wake me up when we arrive"Alex said closing his eyes

"K bro"Franklin said

* * *

 **Like this chapter guys?Just like above I gonna make a chapter with two parts,it more longer and you don't have to wait that long if the chapter is too short like the Heist chapter before but if an Heist chapter is too long,it become one part. Also,we'll be focusing on Blaine County for a while,see ya til the next update**


	17. Counter attack and Deal Gone Wrong

**Welcome to 17th chapter of GTAVI,I change the title to roman because of the past GTA title well it not made many difference at all. Enough talk,to the story;Jack had to live at motel while helping Trevor with The Lost problem and Alex is not far from behind**

* * *

 **Chapter 17:Counter attack**

 **9 AM,Blaine County Motel,Blaine County**

Jack awaken by the sunlight hit his face,he see Josh just enter the house with some fast food in his hand

"Good morning Jack,I bought some Cluckin Bell here"Josh said holding the food

"I need to get a shower first,then to Trevor's trailer to see the next plan for the counter attack against the assholes cowboys"Jack said getting up and goes to the bathroom. After shower,he eat the fast food for breakfast and wear his black jacket and blue jeans with white shirts underneath and a shoe that match his clothings

"Hey Josh,did you get some call from Barry?"Jack asked

"Umm,nope. He not call us after we help him so I think he okay"Josh said continue to eat his fried chicken

"I'm going out"Jack get out the motel and to his Hexer,he just park it near his Saddler and start the engine. He drive to Trevor's place and see Trevor is drinking some coffee

"Oh,look who come"Trevor said

"Yeah whatever,got some job for me or anything else?"Jack asked

"Well,the fucking Azectas is on it again,they gonna make a deal with the cowboys so I need your help to ruin the deal"Trevor explain

"Sound like a good job,so just two people gonna attack a deal with many peoples that has guns and shits?"Jack asked

"Don't worry,an ambush will give a head start,here an RPG;This would make the motherfuckers shitting in their pants"Trevor said

"Sound like a plan"Jack said

"Come on,to my truck and your bike save so don't worry. Let go"Trevor on the front while Jack at the back with the RPG on his hand,they arrive at the desert and see the two gangs making exchanges

"Okay J,shot on my command"Trevor said

"In 3,2 and..."

"Take this bitch!"Jack shoot even before Trevor said one. Some gang members are flying and some died and the rest survived

"I said on my count motherfucker,ugh whatever let go!"Trevor get out and shoot the rest of them using a combat shotgun,Jack join in two and wipe almost all of them.

"Into one of the van,we take some of their shits"Jack enter the van while Trevor heading for his truck. Jack drive back to Sandy Shores while Trevor is covering him

"Shit,that easy"Jack said

"It like taking candy from a little baby,but I don't know what to do with that drug!"Trevor shout from his truck

"We should talk about this after finish driving"Jack keep driving and arrive at Trevor's trailer

"Here some moneys from helping me,do whatever you want with the drugs maybe sell them to get money"Trevor said giving 1000 dollar to Jack

"Sell drugs,hmmm"Jack start to think and got an idea

"Oh yeah!I could sell this to him"Jack got his phone and start calling Barry's number

"Hey Barry!I got some drugs for you to buy,come to Sandy Shores and we make a deal,what you say?"Jack asked through the phone

"That sound great my friend,I will come tonight so be ready"Barry answer

"Kay,got it. Watch out for The Lost MC"Jack warned

"Don't worry,I have my friend here for security,see ya tonight"Barry hang up

"Time to tell Josh and get ready"Jack start calling Josh

* * *

 **Sorry the first one is a bit short,here the second part**

 **Chapter 17.5:Deal gone wrong**

 **9:54 PM,At a gas station in B. County**

Alex is filling the fuel of his Sanchez,he is smoking and it seem waiting for someone

"Where the hell is this mysterious guy,he call me and left a message to wait at this gas station in B. County"Alex said finishing his weed,then an Emperor come and stop at the parking lot,two guys are heading to Alex

"Ah,you Alex Alfonso right?"The mysterious guy is to revealed Barry and his friends Ted beside him

"Yeah"Alex replied

"Oh,nice to meet you,here my friend Ted and I need your help in a drug deal for security"Barry said

"Security?Help?"Alex asked

"Not the seller that I worried but The Lost MC,they maybe gonna attack us during the deal because my seller told it a stolen drug"Barry explain

"Hmmm,how you get my number and what the pay?"Alex asked

"I have my way of works to find a retired assassin and don't worry about the pay,it will be good"Barry said

"Okay,when the deal?"Alex asked

"Just a few minutes from now,let go to Sandy Shores now"Barry said heading to his Emperor while Alex riding his bike,both of them arrive a few minutes at Sandy Shores and Jack already waiting with the van,Josh and Trevor

"Hey Barry!and...Alex?"Jack seen confused

"Hey Jack,so you the seller"Alex said

"I just here for money because Barry requested me"Alex said

"Wait,the buyer named Barry?"Trevor asked

"Uhh,yeah"Jack replied

"You that asshole!talking about to legalize weed!You make me hallucinated about clowns,clowns!"Trevor said madly and in position to punch Barry but being stop by Jack

"Please relax man,I know you mad but he a good buyer so please be a good boy"Jack said

"Ugh,whatever"Trevor head to the van and open the back revealing some heroine,weeds and other drugs

"Ahhh,good drugs you got here,here the money Trevor"Barry said handing the money to Trevor

"Well good to deal with you freak,let go out of here before The Lost even come here"Trevor said,they started to hear a sound come from a group of bikes

"You really have to said it right Trevor?"Jack said and started to hearing sirens too

"Holy fuck!The police here!"Jack said

"I get in the van,Ted take my car and you Alex will cover me with Ted helping you"Barry said heading to the van and drive our of the area with Ted behind

"Be safe J!"Alex said speeding out of the place

"You too bro,let go you both!"The trio head into Trevor's Bohdi with Trevor driving and Jack on the back dealing with police and the bikers

"Let roll"Trevor speed out of the place and try to lose the cops

"Take this you bitches!"Jack use his rifle to shoot the tires,it effectively slow them down or make the bikers fall from their bike

"It look like The Lost and the police isn't working together!"Josh informed

"Of course man!Like they are any corrupted police or any corrupted agent of FIB will help criminals"Jack said

"Tell that to Mikey!"Trevor interrupted while driving

"Just keep your eyes on the damn road Trevor"Jack said

"Fuck you,you don't have to order me around!"Trevor drive out of Sandy Shores and head to the Airfields

"I heard they some Mafias use this place while I at Liberty City!"Trevor said

"I explain everything latter"Jack replied,it seem they are no more cops or Lost MC chasing them

"Great,we lose them. Let return and lay low for a while"Jack said and Trevor nod

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Alex...**

Ted and Alex is covering the van with Barry driving trying to lose the cops and return to LS

"Holy shit!I hate these fuckin' cops!"Alex said,shootig them with a SMG

"Just throw grenades at them,that will slow them down!"Ted said and drop some grenades making the police's car explode on impact

"Haha!Take the bitches!"Ted said while driving Barry's Emperor

"Better no scratch on my car Ted!"Barry said

"Okay guys!We losing them,more speed!"Alex lead the way and arrive at Vespucchi after a while,the cops finally gone too

"That was some serious shits"Alex said hoping off his bike and head his way too Barry

"Great job my friend,here your cut,hope you happy with it"Barry said handing some money to Alex

"Well,it was worth it"Alex said

"I think the fund from your friend Jack won't e enough,we need something more money for the next move"Barry said

"Hey Bar,maybe we could check the pot,they are some cargo that our client want remember but we tell him we think about it"Ted interrupted

"You right!That cargo,that transporting across the sea to Blaine County,this is the chance to intercept them and hijack the boat and steal some container but we need many things for this heist"Barry said

"Maybe I could help with that"Alex offered

"That great!Jack will help us too"Barry said

"How about I asked my other two friends,they more experience than us"Alex said

"No need to,I just need you and Jack,this heist will bring some profit for you two and my empire!"Barry said shouting at the sky

"I call you tomorrow and we talk about it and of course,Jack gonna be with us"Barry said

"Sound like a plan,see ya then"Alex said

"Bye-bye"Barry said waving his hand and Alex leave the are with his Sanchez

* * *

 **Hope this isn't dissapointing you,I had no ideas but I think this is the best cuz' we back with some Heist action!See ya next Sunday**


	18. Port Scouting

**Hello guys!Welcome to GTA VI and I gonna answer Gun Native answer:Actually,Alex is half Mexcican ad America,he lied to Vagos that he a full Mexcican but it discovered during chapter 3 as Alex din't know why he kicked out of the gang but guessing that their know his little secret. For Debito,it his back story,Leo and Jack found him after a gang war with Vagos,Debito asked them to end his life but Leo can't do it for some reasons. In the end,Debito secretly help Families through Leo and Jack since the old GSF set are on a good terms with Vagos along time ago until an accident and also,he is in debt with Leo and Freeze(I know it sound like GTA SA but maybe they are a similar events happening before GTA V because Grove Street is Ballas Territory during GTA V events and The Families finally get back Grove Street 5 years before GTA VI and around that time,Leo and Freeze join in)That my answer Native gun and hope you okay with it.**

* * *

 **B. County motel,Sandy Shores,12 Noon**

Jack is in the room,watching television and eating some foods

"When will he call me?"Jack asked himself,a knock on the door make him surprise

"Ugh,who is it!?"Jack asked

"It's me J,Alex"Alex voice sounded on the other side of the door

"Alex?wait a minute"Jack head to the door and open it,he surprise to see Trevor with them

"Hey T,what your doing here?"Alex said as they enter the house and seat on the couch

"I'm here for the fucking heist of course,even it that weed guy who plan it,I still joining in"Trevor replied looking excited

"Whatever man"A ringing tone interupted them

"Let me check,ah,it Barry"Jack quickly answer the phone

"Hello Barry"Jack greeted through the phone

"Hey my friend,come to my apartment in Vespucchi and talk about the heist,bring any friends with you if you have. See ya there"Barry hang up

"Well,let go to Vespucchi!"Jack said

* * *

 **Los Santos,Vespucchi,Barry's apartment,1 PM**

"What taking them so long Ted?"Barry asked to his friend,there are in Barry's apartment,it just a normal apartment with couch,TV and other things. Both of them are in the living room with Barry on his laptop and Ted is drinking

"Like I know man"Ted replied then a ring on the door made Barry make his way to the door

"Ah,you hear and hi Trevor"Barry said and waved at Trevor

"Great that you all could come,please sit and I gonna explain everything about the heist"Barry said,everyone sit on the couch

"I gonna explain about our target first,a cargo ship contained a high-tech weapon that my client,Mr. X **(Obviously it a fake name to hide his identity)** and the cargo is own by my client rival,Norwell Company"Barry explain

"So we gonna take some weapon that we not know from a big company and give it to a guy we do not know to get money,that a fucking genius plan"Trevor said

"The weapon is at Los Santos and gonna transport tomorrow to Blaine County to Fort Zanchudo,even it sound like we gonna danger ourselves in a military problem don't worry. Mr. X will help us with this,so here the setup you'll choose,Alex you the leader"Barry said

"Why?"Alex asked

"Yeah,why he the leader while I'm here with a fucking genius brains and could go "stealthty""Trevor continue

"I know you had lead some heist in the day but you don't take the risk of what happen later resulting you have to give up the loot like the Merryweather one"Barry eplied

"How did you-"Trevor was in position to punch Barry but Barry continue

"Besides,Alex is more technical and has more skills to go on without notice,also he has a leader materials"Barry continue and Trevor calm down

"Here the choice Alex. The first is what I called Hijack,it a bit bold but we need a helicopter,jump from it and landed safely;Maybe some of them will notice it so no survivors,just kill them all,make your way to the controller room and hijack it;Move it to an island that my client waiting just north of San Andreas,it just a not too small island called Vohrs,once there. Our client workers will unload the weapons and we destroy the ship using C4,grenades and other explosives too not leave any evidence. We leave the island using the helicopter and back to my apartment,we wait the paid and we rich!"Barry said

"What the second one?"Alex asked

"We use a Cargobob and take the container while we kill some people along the way,we drop it to the sea and use a submarine to locate it,then use the submarine grapler to bring it to the surface;The Cargobob will take the submarine that etached to the container. After that and bring it to Vohrs"Barry explain

"That sound dumb"Trevor said

"It to make it look like we miss our loot but we don't,Jack will use the submarine to bring it to the surface and we use the Cargobob to lift the Submarine and bring it to Vohrs. It more safely in that way,I called it Freighter"Barry ended his explanation

"Which your choice leader?"Barry asked

"Well,we'll going bold"Alex said

"I like how you think boy!"Trevor and Jack said at the same time

"Oh,going for Hijack,we'll need to things;A Cargobob and Carbine Rifles but first we check the port of LS"Barry said

"Alex,Trevor and me gonna go,you both look for the house"Barry said and take a box out of his wardrobe

"Wear this uniform so they din't notice us"Barry said pointing at the port uniform. After wearing it,the trio head to Elysian Island with Barry's Emperor;They arrive shortly afterwards and enter the port

"It look all is doing good"Barry said

"Go up to some point to get a good view of the ship and capture some pictures with your phone,while Trevor and me will do some investigation,we regroup at where my Emperor is parked and go out of here before we cause some trouble"The trio separated and Alex head to the crane but worker come near him

"Hey!You new here?I never seen you"The worker said

"Ummm...yes,I just got assign here"Alex replied

"Well,I need you now,get up the crane and move some containers to area A-4"The worker said

"Umm,okay"The worker get up first and Alex followed behind

"Hope you know how to handle the crane boy"The worker said,Alex get into the crane and try to control it

"Move it to a container and use it graple to attach it and move it to the area I mentioned!"The worker explain,Alex then move it to a container and attached it,he move it to the area A-4;He do the rest and finish after a few minutes

"Great work boy,get down when you finish!"The worker goes back to the ground while Alex see the ship and goes on a point where he could get a good view of the ship

"Okay,take the pictures...and done"Alex get down the crane quickly and head to the car,he see both of them is waiting for them

"Hey Alex,got the pictures?"Barry asked

"Of course I get it,I need to do fucking works to get it you know!"Alex said and Trevor chuckled

"Let go home,and check the data we get so far"The trio leave the island and head to Barry's apartment,they chatted about what happen at the port and arrive shortly afterwards,they arrived. Ted and Jack is waiting for them

"Okay you all,we got some good information on what we robbing. I gonna call you when I need help for the setups,change your cloths you two and head back home"Barry said. Everyone leave after that and head back to their home

"I need some rest"Alex ride his bike back to his house

* * *

 **Sorry for this be a little short. I just finished writing this because I forget to write this,I hope you ready for the Norwell Heist and see ya on the next update**


	19. Heist Setups 1 and 2

**Here the heist setups that all lead to the Norwell Heist**

* * *

 **Heist Setup 1:Carbine Rifles**

 **Franklin's house,Los Santos,11AM**

Alex is hanging out with Lamar at Franklin's house watching TV while Lamar is smoking

"So,you don't gonna invite me too the heist?"Lamar asked

"Well,I ask F and he don't wanna join the heist"Alex said

"He been a bit focus on the gang lately after he made the biggest heist he even been,even he said he don't wanna be gangbanger 12 years ago,he still join even he has buisness,cars,big house snd money;He has everything!"Lamar said

"Shut the fuck up in my house L"Franklin said entering the living room

"Hey dude,back from work?"Lamar asked

"I just back from M's house fixing Jimmy's SUV. I'm need a bath now"Franklin head to the bathroom,Alex phone ring out of the blue

"Who calling?"Lamar asked

"It that guy,he must found some work for me"Alex said,he head outside to his Sanchez and answer the call

"Hey Barry,gotta somethin'?"Alex asked

"No time to chit-chat,a police SUV is going to deliver some Carbine Rifles,they stop by a doughnut shop;Go there and take the loot. Deliver it to my apartments without any police following. See ya"Barry hung up

"Dammit,he hang up,which doughnut sho-Oh,LS just have one doughnut shop and it in South LS!Better hurry to bring them some 'lunch'"Alex ride his bike to South LS,the urban side of the city and his old home while he with the Vagos. He see the doughnut store and the SUV;He park his bike at the sideway and slowly make his way to the SUV and crash the window slowly and enter it quickly.

"Hey!What your doing!?"A police come out of the shop

"Goodbye bitches!"Alex drive out the area and start hearing sirens

"Oh shit,need to lose this heats and quickly go to Barry's"Alex drive like a crazy man to shake them off and some police cars ended up hitting the surroundings. Alex quickly stop after the police not tailing him and call Lamar

"Hey L,I leave my bike at South LS doughnut shop,could you please take it and return it back to the house?I got some work"Alex asked

"Kay bro,coming in a few minutes!"Lamar said and Alex hang up

"Time to go to Vespucchi"Alex start driving to Barry's

* * *

 **Barry's apartment,Vespucchi,Los Santos,11:55 AM**

Alex finally arrive at Barry's apartment and park the SUV in Barry garage,he see Ted in the garage

"Hey Ted,here the Rifles"Alex said

"Barry must be happy,hope you ready for the heist"Ted said

"Of course,see ya"Alex get out the garage and try finding a Taxi while start smoking

"Oh great,it almost lunch time"Alex said while smoking

* * *

 **Heist Setup 2:Cargobob**

 **Trevor's trailer,Sandy Shores,Blaine County,1** **PM**

It been an hours after Alex stole the Carbine Rifles and we move to Jack who is relaxing with Trevor in Trevor's trailer

"So,you don't have the Cargobob?"Jack asked

"Well,it destroy after Ron try to 'fly' it to the windmills. Such a fool"Trevor said

"And you said it like no big deal"Jack continue

"Well,that asshole survive so it no big deal"Trevor said drinking a glass of champange( **Dunno how to spell it)**

"Why you drinking at a time like this?"Jack asked

"It my hand and body so don't budge in my buisness"Trevor said and slowly afterwards he pass out

"Now what did I told you T"Suddenly,Jack's phone ringing and it a call from Barry. Jack quickly answer it

"Hey Barry!"Jack greeted through the phone

"Hello Jack,I need you for the Heist setup,a Cargobob!"Barry explined

"Hmm,where I get it?"Jack asked

"There one Cargobob at Fort Zanchudo but that way too dangerous. Maybe there are some at LS airports. Go check it and bring it on top of Mount Chilliad,me and Ted we'll be waiting;see ya my friend"Barry said

"K,got it"Jack hang up and head for his bike

"Ugh!What the fuck wrong with this bike!?"Jack tried to start up the engine but can't too

"Hmm,there a car over there..."Jack said as he glances at a Sentinel parked at a sideway while the driver is eating inside the car. Jack head for it and said one thing to the driver before he hijack the car

"Hello mister!Such a nice car here to...steal"Jack punch the driver and get him out the car;You may already know what going to happen so let skip to Jack infaltrating the airport

* * *

 **Los Santos Airport,Los Santos,3:05 PM**

After a long journey and some trouble,Jack go to the gate and get in through without attracting some attentions

"Okay Jack,be stealthy"Jack go to the hanger to check if there are some Cargobob but there are none,he goes to the second hanger and finally find it;He get in and start the engine

"Time to fly this baby"Jack fly out of the hanger and head to Mount Chilliad.

"This way to easy"Jack arrive after a few minutes of flying,he arrive and see Barry waiting;He land the helicopter

"Thanks Jack,now the heist is all ready!I'm going to fly this Cargobob to the hideout while Ted send your home,see ya later"Barry start the engine and fly to the hideout

"Let go Jack"Ted said

"Kay"Jack enter Ted's Bison and leave Mount Chilliad

* * *

 **The heist chapter may be late because my laptop has a bit problem so I'll post the Heist when it ready. Thanks for the support and I see ya all later.**


	20. The Norwell Heist

**Here it is everyone,The Norwell Heist and the second heist for GTA VI. We also reach the 20th chapter so yeah!Hope you guys enjoy this story so far and I start thinking about making a not so-direct sequel to this so if you have any iea you could PM me or post in the review but this story but this story is far from end,enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Sandy Shores Motel,Blaine County,9:30 PM and 60 minutes before the heist**

Jack has ready everything for the heist,a hockey mask is seen on the table while Jack is wearing a black suit

"Now I look like an agent and this hockey mask make me look like a murder,good"Jack phone ringing and Jack quickly answer it

"Hey Barry,the heist ready?"Jack asked

"Yeah,come to my house,they start transporting the weapon now and we need to ready so get your ass over here"Barry said

"Kay got it"Jack head to the door

"Josh!I'm going out!"Jack shouted

"Kay bro,be safe and don't get into some serious shits!"Josh shouted

"You sound like my mom!"Jack head for his Hexer and start driving to Vespucchi

* * *

 **Barry's apartment,Vespucchi,Los Santos,10:20 PM and 10 minutes before the heist**

The groups except Alex and Trevor is all ready and waiting for Jack

"It 10 minutes before the operation and he late"Ted said

"Can't blame him,he live at Sandy Shores anyway"Alex said and Jack enter the apartment

"I'm arrived!"Jack and Trevor said

"Okay then,my client has put the Cargobob in front of my apartment as you see and no one notice it strangely. Let go boys and don't forget the rifles"Barry said and all of them wear the black suit and different variations of masks,they enter the Cargobob with Ted controlling and goes to the sea

 **Norwell Heist Start!**

All of them see the ship from afar and approach it slowly,Barry use a binocular to see the deck

"Okay guys,we jump on my signal and Alex shall lead us to the control room,if we separate go to the control room and we meet there;Ted gonna go secure us during the ways if things got out of hand from the air,Kill everyone,no innocents. Let go!"Barry said,they ready to jump

"In my count,1,2 and..."Trevor cut

"Just fucking jump you all!"Trevor jump first and follow by the three of them,they free falling for a while and open their parachute

"Oh shit,the wind too strong!"Jack said

"Keep calm and pull it together!"Alex said,Barry and Alex landed safely on the container but gotta separate from Trevor and Jack

"Okay,let go!"Alex and Barry thn start heading to the control room meanwhile with the other two

"Grrrrrgh!Die bitch!"Jack and Trevor is shooting people on the ship,some of them are armed but it all okay

"Trevor go to the lower deck and look for survivors while I'm gonna kill the guys on the upper deck,don't let them jump from the ship"Jack said

"You don't need to order me around,I gotta experience and a pro level criminal"Trevor said and goes to the lower deck,while back with Alex. They halfway to the control room

"We almost there,hang on!"Alex said,he shoot a guard and break into the room

"Oh shit,inform Fort Zanchudo we being raid!"One of the workers said

"Too late you motherfuckers"Alex shoot them all and break the radio

"Great Alex!Now to turn this ship to the nother islands,Vankton! **[It just a fictional island that I add,it not connected to the mainland but still it in San Andreas state,you need a boat or jet to get there;It not that big or too small and it real name is Vankton,it sound more great than Vohrs I think]"**

Alex turn the ship and head to Vankton,the other two has done their work and made sure no one survive

"They turning the ship now I think"Trevor said to Jack

"Yeah,let go to the room"Jack said and the two of them head to the control room,we back to Alex

"I gonna call the client"Barry said and dialing number on his phone while Trevor and Jack enter the room

"Everything going great?"Jack asked

"Yeah,we gonna be at Vankton is a few minutes"Alex said

* * *

 **Let just skip to where there arrive at Vankton because they do not do much aside from waiting**

 **Holly Beach,Vankton Island,11:00 PM**

We see the ship stop near the beach and four of our criminal get off while Ted landed the helicopter and Mr. X and his people been waiting

"Ah,Barry...Finally,you here"A guy who is in grey buisiness suit,wearing a hat and had a scar on his left cheek greet them

"Mr. X!Good to see you"Barry said getting of the mask and the other too do the same

"Go unload the weapon!"Mr. X said to his people. After a few minutes they unloaded a container and put it on a Phantom trailer

"Thanks for your work and the money gonna be on your bank account"Mr. X said to the group and left

"Let go to home and I transfer the money to your bank account"Barry said

"You even know our bank account,you really need to tell us how you get this information!"Alex said

"Someday my friend,someday"Barry said and all of them left using the helicopter

* * *

 **At LS airport...**

A group of Chinese just arrive

"So this is Los Santos..."One of the chinese said

* * *

 **At Sandy Shores motel..**

Josh is sleeping and awaken up by a bad dream

"Why I have a bad dream all of the sudden about that fucking Chinese Mafia family"Josh said and head to get some water

* * *

 **At Noel's residents...**

"The day of the year come again"John said while looking at the window

* * *

 **Now what you expected?Oh well,the plot thicken and after a long hiatus,Leo and Freeze gonna return. Thanks for the surport and I see ya all on the next update**


	21. We busted and Double the trouble

**Hello guys and welcome to the 21th chapter of GTA VI,we finally able to see Leo and Freeze after a long hiatus in this chapter. Enjoy reading it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21:We busted**

 **Grove Street,Los Santos,11 AM**

Leo is sitting at the sidewalk while smoking,he is wearing his casual jacket.

"There are nothing for me to do after that IAA things done,maybe Deb have some work for me"Leo said and head for his Bucaneer and drive to Debito's Ammunation,he park his car and enter the shop but he see the guy he don't wanna see

"Why you making your buisness here!It GSF territory here and Mexican doesn't allow here!"A guy said who is Mike Frean,the leader of GSF set

"Mike?"Leo said

"Leo!You know this shop?!"Mike said

"Ummm..."Leo doesn't know how to answer

"Answer the fucking question!"Mike said

"Yes!I know this shop and working here with these Mexican!What the fucking problem with that!"Leo replied

"I though you hate Mexican because a Mexican kill your father!How did you-Wait!If your working here that mean Freeze..."Mike start to think

"Yeah Mike!He work here too"Leo continue

"I don't give a shit to this and you have some balls to raise your voice at me,just tell me why?"Mike asked

"I have reasons man!I planning to tell this one day but it all too late"Suddenly a gunshot is hear

"Ballas is attacking!"A member said

"They must wanna GSF,shit!We finish this later"Mike goes outside

"What were gonna do L?You usually don't join gang war and maybe you and Freeze gotta kick out the gang becauase of me,I should know this is fucking plan three years ago"Debito said

"No Deb,it not yours,it mine. I'm going out"Leo said taking a shotgun from the shelf

"Put this in my bill!"Leo said and goes into the gang wars in Davis

* * *

Mike is leading the defense against the Ballas but the weapon ammo is decreasing

"Keep shooting guys and repel them from the territory!Who is out of ammo retreat!"Mike said and shoot some Ballas using Ak-47 but the Ballas has a rocket laucher ready

"Fuck,a rocket launcher!"One of the member said,Leo throw a grenade to the Ballas

"Fire in the hole bitches!"The explotion killed some Ballas

"Leo?"Mike asked

"Mike,please believe me on this one,Debito is storing weapon for the families all this time so please believe him"Leo asked

"Okay boy,but just this time. All members that out of ammo retreat to the ammunation shop and don't ask why!"Mike order

"You better be right about this L"Mike said,all Families member go out back with much more powerful weapons and able to hold much longer,Leo meet up with Freeze

"Hey Freezy,glad you come"Leo said

"Just going around taking air and when I came back this happen so let do this!"Freeze said getting a Uzi on his hand ready,shooting any Ballas in sight with Leo suporting the front line,after a few hours. They manage to hold out and Ballas give up after a fierce five waves of attack,everyone gather up at Debito's store

"How the gang war?"Debito asked

"We win because of you so,what your name again?"Mike asked offering a handshake

"Debito Vain"Debito said excepting the handshake

"Guys!From today onward,Debito is gonna store weapon as an official member of Families!"Mike declared

"I'm looking forward to work with your all"Debito said and GSF member...well,it could say there take it all good

* * *

 **Time for the second half,after the gang war ended,Freeze got a call from Johnnathan Noel to meet him now**

 **Chapter 21.5:Double Trouble**

 **At a Burgershot,Los Santos,1.30 PM**

Freeze is eating at Burgershot without Leo because Leo is eating with the others at Grove Street. After finish eating,Freeze's phone ringing

"It been a while since he call"Freeze answer it quickly

"Hey John!Whatsup?"Freeze greet

"It all fine for at least one things,come to my mansion and I explain everything. My daughter will welcome you"John said

"Kay sir,on my way"Freeze said hanging up and ride his PCJ-600 to Noel's resident

* * *

 **Noel's resident,Portola Drive,Los Santos,2 PM**

Freeze arrive at the gate and it open automatically,he park his bike and see a young woman waiting him

"So you must be Freeze..."The woman said,she seem young like 29 or higher,she has a blonde hair and brown eyes

"And you are?"Freeze asked

"Sorry for my rudeness,my name is Sally Noel,you could call me Sally if you want"Sally introduce himself

"Got it,Sally"Freeze said

"Hey Freeze!"A guy come to them and it Alan

"Hey Alan,sup?"They both has handshake

"Everything going gooood"Alan said

"Let just go and meet dad"Sally said,the three of them enter the office and see Mister Noel at his table,speaking on the phone

"Really?Okay got it"John hang up

"Ah,you came Freeze"John said

"Yeah,what the urgent matter?"Freeze asked

"Well,a new rival just enter the town,they are a Mafia Family but has change into Triads,they came from China and it they go by the name Ginger Triads. After the previous leader died here because of an assassination according to them,they seem to make some dealings with The Lost MC in Blaine County"John explain

"And what you want me to do?"Freeze asked

"Today,they are at the Vinewood Cemetery to visit Teng Min's grave,the previous leader. They are someone named Bane and Daine,I want you too kill them quitely,like an assassination because we need to give them some trouble,they are based in Vice City before and the move to San Andreas,they may want revenge for their leader death because someone killed him but that doens't has anything to do with us and I don't like Chinese for some reasons so I want you too kill this two and they gonna have some trouble loosing two important people"John explain

"So you want to the first move?"Freeze asked

"The triads already did it,my deal with the Norwell has been taken by them!I want these two motherfuckers to die today so good luck my friend"John said

"You got it sir"Freeze said,he get out the house to his Badger and head for Vinewood Cemetery

* * *

 **Vinewood Cemetery,Los Santos,2:23 PM**

Freeze park his Badger a bit far from the cemetery,he see a group of guys in black suit,he open his phone and see the photo of the targets that has been send by John before

"Okay,how bout use this mines but that will caused much damage and my secret mission isn't a secret anymore so,just shoot them with a gun that attached with the silencer is the best choice because I din't have a snipers with me"Freeze take out a 9mm and attach a silencer to it

"Okay Freeze,kill the targets very fast that no one will notice"Freeze aim at Bane first as Daine is just beside him

"Easy there Freeze,you cold as ice"Freeze aim at the hat and he shot it,the target fall to the ground and the others are shock,he change aim to Daine as fast as he can and shoot him next,after success. He run to his Badger and ride his way out the area,he call John after arrive at the gas station,RON

"Hey John,I killed them already!"Freeze said

"Good jobs my friend,I may call you again if I have some works for you,bye for now"John said and hang up

"Well,back to home now,I tired"Freeze said as he fill the gas for his bike and head back to the hood

* * *

 **Like this chapter?Hope ya all like it,it may be more interesting. Thanks for the suport and I see ya all next Sunday**


	22. Four better than threemaybe

**Hey readers and hello again!Welcome to the 22th chapter of GTA VI but we still have a long way to go so keep reading and on to the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22:Four is better than three...Maybe**

 **Grove Street,Los Santos,8:00 PM**

Leo is waiting for Freeze to come back from an 'mission' given by Mike but he look tired yesterday but when he awake today he is all good and Mike called him to a mission and went quickly. Suddenly,Freeze enter the house

"Hey bro sup"Freeze said

"Freeze I gotta something to tell you"Jack said

"What?"Freeze asked

"You remember Vest Slance?The agent who help us"Leo asked

"Yeah"Freeze replied

"He back"Leo then explain everything happen and Freeze was surprised

"He also call me a while ago"Leo continue

 **Flashback a few minutes ago**

 _"What,four people needed?"Leo asked on the phone_

 _"Yeah,you may wanna call those two friend of your,come to the oil field and I explain your mission"Vest said_

 _"See ya then!"Vest hang up_

 _"Fucked"Leo said_

 **Flashback end**

"So,we gonna call Alex and Jack?"Freeze asked

"I call Jack you call Alex,order them to go to the oil field"Leo said

"Hey Jack"

* * *

 **At the oil field after Freeze called Alex while Leo called Jack...it 8:45 by the way**

Leo and Freeze arrive in their Bucaneer and park it,they head to Edward and Vest

"Hey!My favourite duo"Vest greet

"Whatever"Leo said

"Where the other two?"Edward asked

"There are going to arrive...now"Alex arrive in his Sanchez while Jack with his Hexer

"Hey you two"Leo greet

"What the fuck is happening L?"Both of them asked at the same time

"No time to explain so long story short,this a corrupted FIB agent that help me and Freeze after our failed heist at England Union bank while this also an agent that work under Vest order,Edward Low"Leo introduce

"Hello you two!"Vest greet them

"So,as you see they are two fighter jet behind here and don't ask where I get it"Vest explain

"The island to the north of Sandy Shores is in trouble,FIB can't enter the island because terrorist has taken over it,it just a few days ago after the mysterious explosion at Holly beach;The terrorist attack the island and now FIB need a fast solution so,I want you too secretly attack the island with this fighters jet while the other two need to infaltrate the island during the turmoil and kidnapped an agent that has betray FIB and help the terrorist"Vest explain

"This sound like some serious shits,that mean the jet guys make a distraction while the other two go and kidnapped a corrupted agent"Freeze said

"Yeah,if you put in a summary;The target is this guy,Mark Ganer"Vest said handing a picture to Leo

"Okay,who the jet guys?"Vest asked

"Me and Alex"Freeze said

"Okay then,Leo and Jack gonna follow Eddie here with the boat ready at Sandy Shore. I give the signal to the jet to go when Edward call me to give the signal"Vest explain

"Understand?"Vest asked and everyone nodded

"Then let kidnap that asshole and weaken the terrorist!Get this shits done!"Vest said and everyone go to their post,Freeze and Alex ready in the jet while Leo and Jack enter Edward's Buffalo and drive to Sandy Shores beach

* * *

 **Sandy Shores,Blaine County,10:00 PM**

The trio arrive and go straight to the boat,Jack start the engine while Edward call Vest

"Okay Vest,we ready to go"Edward said from the phone

 **Back at Vest's place**

"Okay,Freeze,Alex!Go now!"Vest show thump up for the signal and the duo head to Vohrs

"This shits is awesome man!"Alex said from the radio too Freeze

"Yeah"Freeze replied

"I gonna connect with you with this radio so go to Vankton and make some chaos,try making the innocent people die at minimum,also the damage"Vest said

"Got it,don't worry"Freeze said. Both of them is entering Vohrs air apace,Freeze could see the other three on the boat heading to Vankton from the jet

"Alex,you ready for some chaos!?"Freeze asked

"Yeah!Let do this shit nigga!"Alex said

"You called me a nigga?"Freeze asked sounded angry

"Ummm,no"Alex replied

"Oh okay"Freeze said

"Now!Shoot!"Vest said,the duo start shooting the island,causing some damage and death. Fortunately,it the terrorist not the innocent

"Take this you fucking terrorist!"Freeze said

Meanwhile,we back at the trio

"You guys ready?"Edward asked

"Yeah but I have one question"Jack said

"What?"Edward said

"Why we criminals fighting terrorist here?"Jack asked

"Well,Vest know our secret and he corrupted in a good way and we helping him as a thanks too for helping us after the failed heist so all good"Leo replied

"Oh okay then,let do this!"Jack said

"We almost arrive at Vankton Port so let go"Edward said. They park the boat and head to the town with a stolen terrorist truck

* * *

 **Terrorist HQ,Vankton Downtown,Vankton,10:57 PM**

"Take that bitch!"Freeze and Alex is still making chaos but a terrorist jet coming at them

"Yeah!Jet fight!"Freeze said while the other trio is infaltrating the HQ and Leo is killing each guard using a shotgun;All the trio is wearing mask

"Move,move,move!He in this room"Edward said crashing the door and shoot some guards

"Hello Mr. Ganner,what you doing?"Jack asked seeing him trying to run by jumping out the window

"Uhh.."Mark was speechless

"Now shut up and be a god boy and jump in the bag"Leo said

"No way I'm doing that"Mark said

"Then,how about this?"Jack knock him out with the shotgun and put him in the bag

"Go,go,go!We'll cover you Jack,you bring Mark to the boat"Edward said

"Got it"Leo and Edward cover Jack and put the body at the back of the truck

"Oh shit,reinforcement!"Leo drive them back to the port while Jack at the back of the truck to guard the body and Edward on the front with Leo

"Jack,throw the things!"Leo said

"Gotta it!"Jack throw a grenade and it explode causing some damage and they able to lose them and arrive at the port. Jack move Mark to the boat while Edward is calling Vest

"Vest!We going!Stop the attack"Edward inform

"Kay,I telling them to stop"Vest said from the phone

We back with the duo who is in a jet fight

"You two!Return now,we get the target"Vest said

"Okay,after getting rid of this jet"Freeze trying to shoot the jet but it too hard but Alex help him and shoot down the jet

"Good one Alex,let return before this island destroy"Freeze said. The duo return to the oil field.

Meanwhile,the trio is at Sandy Shores beach

"And..done,Mark still passed out so let go"Edward said and the trio enter the car. With Leo driving,they return to LS

* * *

 **Murrieta Oil Field,Los Santos,12 Midnight**

All of them regroup at the oil field and Vest show a happy expression

"Good job guys!I will send the money to your bank account so don't worry about the paid and we finish at midnight,so great"Vest said

"Now,Edward and me gonna take our friend here to some...fun. Good night then you all"Edward and Vest leave the area in Edward Buffalo

"Well then guys,I will explain everything later okay,I'm so tired"Leo said

"No problem man,I believe in you like my brother was"Jack said

"Me too"Alex said

"Thanks guys"Leo said

"Let just get back and call it a night,I'm so tired"Freeze said

"Yeah,let go"All of them return to their respective house

* * *

 **Sorry it just one part because I'm almost forget the deadline so writing the second part mean I'm gonna post it tomorrow. Hope you enjoy this week's chapter and I see ya all next Sunday**


	23. One big Problem and Need some speed?

**Hey guys!Good to see you all still following my story,this chapters will bring a surprise as one of our characters will be in a long terms. Let go on with the story**

* * *

 **Chapter 23:A big problem**

 **At a cafe in Los Santos,12 Noon**

Leo and Jack is hanging out,eating lunch

"This cafe does have good cafe"Jack said

"Well,I told you already"Leo replied

"I really tired last night after that whole terrorist shit"Jack said

"It normal for me,jumping from the 23th floor of a building and almost broke my spine"Leo remarked and then his phone ring

"Speaking of the devil,look who call"Leo answer it and put it on loudspeaker

"Hey Vest,we in loudspeaker and at a cafe so please lower your voice"Leo said

"Okay...anyway!We have a fucking problem in our hand,Mr. Gaver the fucking agent who against me got some footage of your plan during the kidnapping at Vankton"Vest said

"Then,what we need to do?"Jack asked

"He become more caution after Leo's visit,he keep it in a safe in his mansion and Vinewood hills,pretty big if you ask me"Vest said

"Then,we need to steal it from his house?That gonna be a serious shits man"Jack said

"Don't worry,you two could do it. His mansion is notable for it spacious space even it build on a hill,good luck and meet me at a compound lot in LS,try to search it because I don't know where it is. See ya"Vest hang up

"Let go now and get this shits done"Both of them leave the cafe and into to Leo's car,they drive to Vinewood hill and quickly find his house,Leo park the car at a walkway and get out with mask

"It good I have some mask,let go stealthy"Leo said and they climb the wall into the compound,seeing some guards were pratoling,they hide in a bush

"This is bad,we need to be really quite and careful if we gonna break in to the house in broad daylight"Leo said. The duo pass through the guards by knock them out,they enter the house by an open window,the duo find themselves in Gaver's bedroom

"Fancy as expected"Jack said and take a peek from the door

"Okay,he has an office at his house too. Must be there but there three guards,be careful"Jack warned

"I think it should be my line. Anyway,let go"Leo and Jack pass through the corridors by using some shadows as a camouflage,they in front the door to his office and slowly enter the office. They find a safe hidden under his table after a few seconds searching

"Now,for the number..."Leo was cut by Jack

"Don't worry L,I got this"He take out a Crowbar and try to force the safe to open,it open but it let out a big clang

"Oh shit!,you dumbass!They must heard that!"That some guards enter the room

"Freeze!"The guards point a gun

"Sorry,no time to chit chat"Leo throw a smoke bomb making the guards blind a while,the duo grab the document and go out the room

"Don't stop running,just run"Leo said. Finally,they found themselves at the living room. They break the front door to the compound and shoot some guards at the leg to prevent them from catching them. But they run out of luck,Jack trip and shoot at the leg

"Jack!"Leo start remembering this scenes

"Just go bro!Leave me!"Jack said

"No!I won't let the same mistake!"The situation become worst when sirens are heard and the guards coming

"I won't die!I promise,now just get the fuck out here!"Jack said and Leo reluctantly leave the place to the car and escape to the police

"This is not happening again right?Right?Ahh!"Leo drive to the compound madly and arrive to see Vest in his ususal go-happy mood

"Hey,my favourite guy. Where Jack?"Leo then gran his collar

"It your fault for get him into this!You an asshole!"Vest try to calm him down

"Ca...ca..calm down okay,we could talk about this"Vest said

"He got caught!because of this piece of shits!"Leo let him down and throw the document to the ground

"But what if you din't get out there and this document fall back to his hand,this piece of shit is you ticket not go to jail!"Leo then fall to his knees

"Then,it just the same...10 years ago,it all the same!Damn you god!Why did this happen"Leo said

"Relax okay,go back to your house and maybe take a nap for a while,I will try to get him out the jail okay. So,don't worry and go back to your home"Vest said helping Leo to get up

"Okay,make sure he get out the jail as soon as possible or otherwise,you dead"Leo said entering his car and go back to his house

* * *

 **With Jack caught and no one know about it yet,we move to Alex who Lamar has some works for...**

 **Chapter 23.5:Need some speed?**

 **Strawberry,Los Santos,11 PM**

Alex gonna meet Lamar but before that,Lamar give him some strange instructions which he need to follow before meeting him and that is:Find a Lowrider car and modified it at Benny's Original Motor Works at Strawberry. Alex just steal a Lowrider car from...someone. Arriving at Benny's garage,he start adding some cool modification and Hydraulics too. After finish,he call Lamar

"Hey L,all set"Alex said

"Okay,meet me at Vespucchi beach. You'll be surprise"Lamar hang up afterwards and Alex just go to the beach,it seem that some car are ready for the race,he park the car and see Lamar

"Hey A,it seem you arrive before the race"Lamar said

"What race?"Alex asked

"I sign you up for the race!It start from the road until to Forum Drive which is Franklin's aunt's house"Lamar asked **[Try imagining the route by yourself,I lend my friend my GTA V for the weekend but he hasn't return it yet so I don't know much about the streets as I forget it]**

"What the fuck you said man?I don't wanna join this illegal things,I'm going"Alex said

"C'mon man,there a bet and I use my money,if you don't race my money will be wasted too other racer. Just this bro,it just three racer vs you so don't worry"Lamar said

"Just this time and no more"Alex said

"Got it,now go and win for me"Lamar said and Alex ready in the car

"Okay Alex,just race and you get the money"The horn sound is heard and Alex quickly take the first place

"Hahaha!Just like taking a candy from a baby"Alex said but then a car is ramming against him while the other two take the advantage of this situation by speeding up

"Shit!Too soon to said"Alex quickly ram the car to the side of the streets and hit a tree

"Take that bitch!Time to go back to the first place"Alex catch up with the other two but it so hard to pass them

"Dammit,there no way around...what the fuck is that?"The car in the first position throw is holding a C4

"Wanna some chocolates!?"He drop it and activate it. Alex manage to avoid it but one of the other car's tire is out while Alex is catching up to the first place and Lamar call him. He put it on the loudspeaker

"Not a great time to talk L!"Alex said while driving

"I know but I forget to told you,you can use weapons. As long it do kill the other racers,good luck!"Lamar hang up

"Could use weapon..."Alex take out a gun and shoot the other car tire

"What the fuck is happening!"The racers lose control but manage to stay on the road but Alex said the otherwise

"Get out from my fucking way bitch!"He ram the car making it lose control and spin around like a crazy drivers and hit some other cars

"Now time to speed it up!"Alex drive to Forum drive and seethe finish line,the spectators and Lamar is waiting for the racers,Alex finish the race in the first place

"Hey bro!That was fucking awesome"Lamar said

"No big deal man"Alex said. Lamar meet the race holder and get the money for winning the bet

"Let go back,I'm tired"Lamar said

"It not you who race in that fucking race but you feel tired"Alex remarked

"Whatever,here some money and send me home"Lamar order and Alex just sighed

* * *

 **Hey guys!Sorry for the late update,I forget to post this story yesterday because I was busy. Hope this chapter could make for it,next chapter is Leo gonna tell everyone about what happen to Jack. Thanks for the support and I see ya all on Sunday.**


	24. Plan it up

**Hey readers,great to see someone follow my not so good story. I still trying to fix my grammar,let go on with the story and hope you all enjoy this week's chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24:Realization**

Fucked. That the only thing that Leo could think,he call Alex to call everyone to meet at Franklin's house to tell everyone about Jack. Right now,he is with Freeze,the first person he told about it;They are in Leo's Buccaneer driving to the meeting place

"Vest said he will be release ASAP?"Freeze said

"Yes,he gonna be at the house too. He better keep his fucking promise or else my knife will be on his dick"Leo said

"Relax bro,I know it your fault but don't get too mad about this"Freeze said

"That what you said 10 years ago at Sam funeral too"Leo said and Freeze shut in,they arrive and see many cards outside;They enter the living room and everyone is here except the old trio,Leo think it better not dragging them in this problem

"Hey Leo!What so important you call almost everyone here?"Alex asked

"Well...it something about Jack"Leo replied

"What?About he not back to the motel yesterday"Josh said while sitting on the couch

"He got caught...by the police"Leo said and everyone quit then Vest arrive and just barge in making everyone surprise

"The hell Vest?"Freeze asked

"Open the TV...*Huff*...*Puff*...the news"Vest said while catching his breath and Alex quickly open the news

"Yesterday,some burglar break into an IAA agent,Kyle Gaver and stole some important documents. One of them has been caught and it identity is hidden by the police while the other one is on the run,the caught one has been sentence to Bolingbroke Penitetary **(Too hard to spell)** for 2 years **(I don't know about the law for breaking into other people house but Jack going to jail for 2 years is Gaver's plan** ). That all for Weazel news today"Alex shut the TV

"It must be Gaver plan to lock him in jail,he is trying to get proof from Jack for my corruption. That asshole!"Vest said

"But how?"Leo asked

"If I try to get him out,Gaver will have a proof of me helping your guys and raise suspicion of the agency"Vest explain

"No way to get him out then?"Freeze asked

"Yeah..."Vest replied and everyone is silence but Alex break the silent

"Then,we paid some money to get him out"Alex said

"It take too much money for that,our heist's money is not enough since we spent it already"Leo said

"They must be away,Josh. Did the drug dealer could help?"Alex asked

"Maybe not,he use it for his so-called drug empire"Josh replied

"What drug dealer?"Freeze asked

"His name is Barry. Anyway,how about we do another heist?"Alex said

"Hey guys!So many people in my house huh?"Franklin enter the house with the other two of his friend follow

"Hey Frank,you to T and M"Alex greeted

"What heist I'm hearing huh?"Trevor asked getting excited

"Long story"Leo end up explaining everything

"Why don't you asked us for the money then?We three had enough money"Michael suggested

"We don't wanna you guys get into our shits,it our problem so we better do it by ourselves"Leo said

"If you want to do heist,go ask Lest then. He got a lot of works for your guys and some guys who been on his ass he wanted to kill"Trevor said

"Yeah,Lest could help"Freeze said

"Then let go to his place"Alex said and the three of them head to Lester's house

* * *

 **Lester House,Los Santos,5 PM**

"So,you want to do an heist?"Lester afted after hearing what the trio told him

"Yeah,we need some money to get him out. Heist is a good way to get some money so you help?"Leo asked

"Well,yes I help. I already have a place to rob already and it perfect"Lester type something on the keyboard and Fleeca back show up

"Isn't this the Fleeca bank branch at Great Ocean Highway. That is an easy target"Freeze said

"I once plan an heist to rob this place with a friend of mine,it success but now there security has become much tighter,some fucking ameteur try to rob it a but fail,the last one was one year ago"Lester explain

"That must be a problem"Leo Alex said

"Exactly!Anyway,since we have just three people we need to recruit some"Lester said

"Then it decrease the money"Leo said

"Experienced crew bring more money but demand a higher cut,if you recruit a lower cut thant we get some more money but will give us some trouble since they inexcperience"Lester explain

"I got some crew to be recruit if you want"Lester said

"Well,let see them"Leo said and Lester gotta a whiteboard from the store room

"The first one is called Blaine's Rogue,they seem has some guys we could make off. With their brutal style it hard to keep them quiet so we going for the Dumb way if we choose them. The second one is Stealth Hunters,like they name it obvious they like going stealthy so we going the Smart way if we choose them"Lester explain

"What the Smart and Dumb way this time Lest?"Freeze asked

"Fleeca has become more and more hard to raid,Smart way might do the trick,we get some sport cars and park them out the bank;We going in like a normal visitor but wear something like hat to block your mask;The Stealth Hunter gunman gonna follow Leo and Sam,then start throwing smoke bomb without people noticing,the smoke will star filling the room bit by bit and fortunately we had some smoke bomb from our last heist. Then,the hacker of the crew will hack into the security system and give us 100 seconds to go to the safe and drill it,open the safe and put as many money you can in the bag and quickly run outside. Freeze and the other driver which the crew's will ready to get out of them with Freeze in a Kurama and the crew one in a Gauntlet. Then,go back to the Garment factory. Keep in mind,we just need to get the cars so it require one setup"Lester explain while drinking water from the mineral bottle

"What the Dump way?"Alex asked

"We need some Carbine Rifles and that all so one setup. After arrive in the van,we throw some smoke bomb to the bank from the outside after the crew's hacker finish his work hacking to security,Leo's team which composing two of their gunmen and Alex barged in and kill the guards,after the smoke gone;Alex and a gunmen will hold everyone while the other two go drill the safe,open it,put the money and quickly return to the van and drive the hell outta there while Freeze and their driver will guard us from the police by riding the motorcycle. Everyone regroup back at the factory and everything done"Lester explain and drink his water

"Now Leo,which one you choose?"Lester asked

* * *

 **Hey guys,sorry I din't upload for a while because I was busy with something. As usual,we be choosing how the heist we'll go,Stealthy and Smart or Fast and Dump,you could post it in the review or PM me which one you choose. I will upload the next Sunday,hopefully...thanks for the support and I see ya all next Sunday.**


	25. Fleeca Heist Setup(Dumb way)

**Hey whatsup guys,Seeker here. Sorry for the long hiatus,I really need to rebuild the plot and fix my grammar. Hop you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

 **Lester's house,Los Santos,5:30 PM**

"Hmm,if we choose the dumb way,we got our vehicles already from the crew. If Stealth Hunters,we get some weapon we could use...hmm"Leo is thinking carefully as he don't wanna another of his friend to enter jail and the number of people that he need to bail out from jail.

"Well,even it risky. I choose the dumb way this time"Leo said

"You sure about this bro?We don't want this heist to fucked up"Freeze said

"Yeah dude,we need to do this fast. So Lest,just one right and it a bunch of carbine rifles right?"Leo asked

"Yeah,I contact the crew while you go and get the rifles at...an Ammu Nation delivery. They are delivering Carbine Rifles around Los Santos so we high jack it and bring it here. Easy pissy"Lester said

"Well then,where it is now?"Leo asked,Lester check his laptop

"Hmm...aha!It stop resting now at Eclipse Boulverd. You better go now,it at a gas station"Lester said

"Let go boys!"Leo said and both of them follow

"Here the plan,I go with car with Alex and you ho with bikes. I'm gonna highjack it while you guys cover me"Leo said

"Got it!"Both of them replied

* * *

 **Eclipse Boulverd,Los Santos,5:40 PM**

Leo park the car near the gas station,Leo get out the car while Alex take the wheel. He go to the truck keeping a low profile.

"Here we go motherfuckers"Leo quickly head to the truck while wearing a mask to hide his mouth

"Hey dude!"One of the trucker greet heading to the truck

"What you do with my truck?"He asked

"Umm...nothing,just you better pass out"

"What you say?"

"Surprise bitch!"Leo knock him out with the back of his gun,the other truckers see Leo

"Hey you!What the hell you-"Leo quickly go to him and make a fatal blow to him

"This take much attention already!"Leo quickly enter the truck and head to the garment factory while Freeze and Alex covering him

"Time to call Lest"Leo called Lest and put it to loudspeaker

"Lest!We got the truck"Leo said

"Good job Leo,I got the crew too. Call me again when you finish delivering it"Lester said

"Got it"Leo replied and hang up. The trio head to the factory

* * *

 **Garment Factory,Los Santos,6:05 PM**

Leo park the truck in the garage and go out to give a call to Lester

"You really think this work out?"Freeze asked

"I don't know dude,we just need to believe in Leo"Alex replied

"And that the last thing I wanna do in an heist"Freeze said,starting to smoke

* * *

 **Well,that all. Sorry for the shortness,this just an heist setup. Sorry for the long hiatus guys also,Happy New Years to you all and hope this years is all good. Again,sorry for the hiatus and let enjoy this year. Thanks for the support and I see ya all later.**


	26. Apologies

**Hey guys,it Seeker here. Just a quick update for this story,I won't be doing it anymore because I absolutely had no idea to continue. I'm sorry for anyone who been waiting this but I'm so sorry. But,I will made a remake of this story. With new storyline and I'll shall fix my grammar. I'm sorry guys but hey,another new story coming so don't worry guys!Thanks for anyone who supported me please continue reading and I see ya all later.**


End file.
